The Professor and The Fledgling
by firefly0140
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles that revolves around Thomas Hunt and MC. Reviews, comments and suggestions are always welcome.
1. Date Night Conversations

The Professor and the Fledgling

* * *

Drabble One:

Date Night Conversations

* * *

It was a regular Friday night in Thomas Hunt's less than humble abode. But instead of spending the night reading a book with a cup of chamomile tea or critiquing the newest movie online with strongly-written words; he was sitting on his sofa with a twenty-two year old director watching DVDs of old classic movies that confirmed the harsh reality that the current film industry's standards had indeed declined. Normally the thirty-five year old man would never even think about entering into a relationship with a much younger woman- let alone with his own student.

But Fia was a stubborn one; the girl was too pushy and as much as he would love to deny a sole blaspheme- she had a certain _charm_ that was impossible to ignore. Plus... he normally didn't date girls like her.

His previous relationships had taken a different route of courtship which consisted of five-star restaurants and chilled bottles of the finest champagne in a crystal ice bucket with the soft tone of a violin being played on the background. But with Fia; the pâté on toasted focaccia was replaced with a large cheese pizza and chips, the reserved table at the Chateau de Rose had turned into a quiet night in his house- just like tonight.

Apparently Fia was the simplest student HU had ever accepted. He thought that beige off-shoulder sweater and plain red skirt was just a fashion faux pas she was trying to pull off but when he had asked her out for dinner at an exclusive Italian bistro; she donned the simple black dress that he had the misfortune of seeing numerous times. He had a sneaking suspicion she owned a single decent formal dress and the other ensembles were borrowed from Addison Sinclair.

Right now, she's wearing a plain red polo shirt and khaki shorts that stopped a couple of inches above her knees, exposing her pale complexion. If he didn't know any better he would've accused her of trying to seduce him but she would just quirk a brow at him and a perhaps flash a coy smile and simply tease him about it.

It was a little game between them; try to see who would cave first. Both of them possessed a stubborn streak that no one can match and the need to be the one calling the shots in their clandestine relationship was usually their goal on every date. He won the previous round by catching her off-guard with a sincere compliment. Obviously she didn't see that one coming since she kept blushing and ducking her head down with strands of her raven hair framing her face.

He underestimated the value of a simple "You look beautiful tonight" and he managed to render her speechless for a full hour except for a mumble of thanks.

The sudden movement on his right indicated that she had changed her sitting position again. She wasn't one to sit still on a single spot over a long period of time; even in class she kept squirming like a worm. The fledgling director suddenly jumped when the score spiked from the normally ominous tune to a suspenseful trill. The female's scream filled the living room and the camera focused on the 'blood' that slowly swirled to the tub's drain. Hunt rolled his eyes as he leaned on the cushions and placed his arm over the back of the couch.

"Don't act like you didn't see that one coming" he drawled out, "This scene the most memorable in Alfred Hitchcock's filmography. If you have managed to remember anything from my class then you'll know that the director had just killed his protagonist on the first-"

"-act. Yeah, believe it or not I was actually listening to the lecture" she answered, her light brown eyes focused on the screen, no doubt studying the way the cameras were placed to maximize the impact of each second. "I think Alfred Hitchcock was a great visionary though" she said, "He didn't need a huge budget to create that creepy atmosphere."

"Hitchcock was the genius ahead of his time" he answered "He understood the importance of making a great film whereas nowadays a director can get an award by making seven-foot blue aliens and computer-generated characters. And what's worst was that millions of dollars on budget were given to a man who just likes to blow everything up."

"Oh, you mean Michael B-"

" _We do not speak of that name in my house_!" he growled menacingly which earned him a giggle.

"Okay, okay. But I think Hitchcock's reputation slipped when his lead actress reported that he had psychologically traumatized her in order to get 'authenticity' of her fear" she diplomatically replied, "That's a bit overboard don't you think?"

"Not really" he answered; her eyes that widened with surprise at his casual tone. "Francis Coppola, the director for the movie Godfather, had placed an actual horse's head without telling the actor and what he got was a genuine fear where audiences can relate to."

Fia raised a brow and threw a look to him over her shoulder, "Why am I not surprised that you somehow approve that kind of method?"

"Because it's a director's job to make a good screenplay into a memorable movie" he huffed out with pride "You can't settle with a mediocre script and expect the critics to like it. Even if you filled the movie with prolific A-Listers, it will still be a flop if the story is no good."

Fia gave a small snort as she hugged her legs to her chest, "Why must everything we talk about turn into some sort of lecture... _professor_?"

The word made him cringe; she used a certain tone that never failed to make his face flush- with embarrassment or anger he didn't know but at least she had the good sense of avoiding that tone in the presence of other people.

He cleared his throat and focused his sights on the movie in order to regain some semblance of dignity; all too aware that she was looking at him. "You better stop scowling, wrinkles don't suit you" she teased.

A perceptible low growl erupted from his throat; she knew damn well that he didn't like the 'getting old' jokes. But the girl liked to play with fire; and she just had this inane habit of trying to get a rise out of him.

Finally deciding to stop annoying him, she leaned against his shoulder with a serene expression on her face despite the tense moments that was playing on his screen. Even with the sharp trills of the violin and the haggard breathing of the actress that was walking towards the rocking chair, Hunt and Fia were entirely comfortable on the sofa.

He almost jumped when he felt something touch his face- only to realize that she was just brushing strands of hair from his forehead. Hunt had learned during their little tryst that she will use that gesture when she wanted some form of affection and not wanting to disappoint; he leaned down to catch her cherry balm-covered lips when the sound of her cellphone interrupted the moment.

Shooting an apologetic look to him, she excused herself and ran to the kitchen to get some privacy. Apparently the walls were paper-thin because he can clearly hear the thrum of the club music blasting from the other line and Lisa Valentine's voice was loud enough to wake the dead-

"FIA! PARTY AT BLITZ RIGHT NOW SO DROP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

He can only imagine Fia holding the phone several inches away from her ear before he heard her muffled answer. He didn't bother to speculate her response because the pop star repeated it ten times louder-

"WHAT D'YA MEAN YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT?! ZOE AND MASIKA AKA 'THE R&B PRINCESS' IS HERE! AND CHRIS HAS BEEN ASKING FOR YOU-"

Ah, Chris Winters.

The familiar twitch on his left brow awoke when he heard the actor's name escape the phone. Not that the _boy_ can ever compete with _him_ but the fact that some of the press had dubbed them as the 'Two gorgeous people who aren't a couple but should totally be one' had gritted his nerves. The reality that the young man had shown his interest on his girlfriend can take a toll on his indifferent facade but he can't really blame the guy; their relationship was a well-kept secret and so far they pretty much kept it under lock and key.

"UNLESS YOU'VE GOT A HOT GUY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE TO COME!"

"-I'm in a middle of a date!" Fia shouted through the pink-haired diva's rant "So can you please- _please_ , let me have this one night?!"

There was a long period of silence before Hunt realized that the shouts now turned into hushed whispers and she entered the living room with a tired face. "I'm beginning to wonder if if I could ship Lisa back to Carlotta" she mused before slumping on the couch and laid her head against his arm.

"... did you tell Lisa-"

"No! God no. I just told her I'm on a date with a really great guy and I don't want to blow it up over some party" she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Hunt's mouth curled with disapproval "You shouldn't have let that opportunity pass by. Who knows when you'll need them for a movie or a project-"

She pulled back with an alarmed look in her eyes, staring at him like he had just pulled off a rubber mask and revealed himself as Robert Downy, Jr. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the crabby, egomaniac who was sitting in this sofa a few minutes ago?"

"Sarcastic humor can't save you all the time" he warned before he softened his expression, "If you keep letting these moments of gaining influences in Hollywood go by then your craft will suffer. You'll need all that- not my choice of words- star-power, if you want to make it to the top."

His words must've seeped into that thick skull of hers since she made a thoughtful face and crossed her arms. He was ready for her to say that he's right and leave for the party- but instead, she shrugged and focused her eyes on the screen.

"I don't think I'm going to miss an opportunity if I didn't go to one rave. I have Zoe and Chris on speed dial and besides," she gave him a side glance and a small smile crept to her lips "I'd rather spend a night with you discussing about movies than party out all night with friends and then wake up with a killer hangover. Although _that_ side effect can still happen on either scenarios" she japed.

He stared at her for a few moments before returning his gaze on the television; he didn't know how to respond without embarrassing himself or act so... sentimental.

But he can't help but utter the words-

"Thank you..."

Fia just grinned even as the film drew to a close before she sighed "I'm just grateful she bought the whole 'I'm with a really great guy' story. I wonder how that will be like if it's true"

The perpetual frown dawned upon Hunt's face as his eyes scanned the credits on the screen, "Well I'd barely grade you as passable for my standards."

"Please, you'll only give the perfect grade to someone else if they had managed to -God forbid- clone you" she scoffed, playing with a stray strand of hair with her finger.

"Perfection will always strive for nothing less" he replied with great relief that they had come into something they're used to: bantering.

"Are you saying I'm the best then?" she teased back, her eyes brightened considerably.

"Don't twist my words or you'll receive an F on your next assignment" he growled although they both knew that the threat was idle.

Fia snorted as she grabbed a potato chip bag and popped it open with a single pull, "You'll find any way to give me an F, whether I deserved it or not."

"Don't need to, you already need remedial classes for Intro to Fashion" he smugly replied and relished the way her face fell.

"We just entered into the Student-Teacher role again" she sighed, "I just don't know that much about clothes"

"Your daily attire said that as much" he said, earning him a glare but it transformed into a wicked grin before she leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"Do you offer private lessons?"

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review so I'll know whether or not to continue this story.

About my MC: Don't get me wrong I like Chris but I like my character to have that 'fire' in her. I dislike the goody-two shoes archetype and I like my character's personality whenever she dates Hunt due to her sarcasm and dry humor. Plus... Hunt is (quoting Aria from the game) _'Hot damn!'_

 _Note:_ I meant no offense to Michael Bay fans, i just wrote what Hunt would react regarding his... directing procures.


	2. Marking A Special Day (Request)

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Two :

Marking a Special Day (First Year Anniversary)

Requested by: kinghudson

* * *

"... and that is why the genre of tragedy would more successful as the secondary subject to a romance film rather than comedy. For your assignment, I want you all to make a thorough study of a literature or movie that portrayed both romance AND tragedy. And for the love of god, don't even think about submitting Romeo and Juliet as your subject. I've seen too many interpretations that can barely grasp the concept of Shakespeare's literary piece."

The collective groans of the students immediately dissipated when Hunt gave them a withering glare. Everyone started to pack their things and leave when the professor's gruff voice rang out-

"Fia, I need a quick word with you regarding that atrocity you call your project."

Fia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Bianca and her entourage laughed at her expense, "Looks like someone's going to fail out of this school!" she sneered.

Jenni quickly backed up Bianca's words "Oh-Ehm-Gee, totes humiliating! Hashtag 'FiatheFutureDropOut!'"

A low growl erupted from her throat but she managed to calm herself down and trudged towards Hunt's desk, but not before telling Addi to wait for her by the quads.

After the last student closed the door, Fia turned to Hunt with her hands on her hips, "I got an 'A' on that project! What did I do wro-"

"Lower your voice. I merely made an excuse so I could talk to you privately" he calmly replied although she noticed that his jaw clenched a bit; he never did like being yelled at.

Fia felt herself shrunk a bit under his stern gaze before she kicked the ground with the tip of her foot and sighed, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I've booked a table at a new restaurant called 'Hibiscus'. I'll pick you up by your dormitory by nine, don't even think about being late. It's a refined place so _try_ to dress appropriately" he answered, writing something on his ledger without looking up.

The girl stared at him with disbelief before sighing, "That's it? You could've just sent a text without embarrassing me in front of the entire class!" she ended with a yelp. He didn't even give her a single look and continued the relentless writing on the sheet of paper. Her light hazel brown eyes stared at his long and neat handwriting; it was like everything he does was perfect... except giving compliments and pep talks. And gracing his students a bit of encouragement rather than a backhanded compliment would be a pleasant change.

Hunt, still not looking up from his ledger, finally gave her a reply "This kind of message is better delivered personally. The fact that you hardly check your phone can certainly testify that my way of informing you was the most effective."

She opened her mouth to retaliate but immediately closed it; she knew when she was beaten and trying to fight him when he knew he had already won would be like talking to a brick wall; a brick wall that will glare a hole onto your skull. So she just sighed and began to walk out of the lecture hall "Okay. I'll see you tonight then."

Hunt just gave a short nod before she closed the door. If she was brave enough, she would have sent a flying-kiss to him; but seeing that he was in one of his 'moods', she just let him be and ran towards the quads where Addison was waiting.

The pretty blond raised a brow at her flustered appearance as Fia reached her with the wind knocked out of her lungs from sprinting (almost running into Singh was something Fia didn't ever want to experience again), with her black hair resembling a bird's nest before she finally slowed into a jog.

"Fia! What happ-"

"Addi. Help. Fashion emergency. And I think I pulled something" she huffed and placed a hand on the side of her waist, wincing when she tried to stretch her right side. Addison blinked in confusion before she linked her arm with the gasping director's own.

* * *

"I'm guessing this is a special night for you two?" Addi hummed as she combed through her best friend's hair.

Fia gave a faint smile as she tapped a message on her phone. It was nice to have someone to talk to about her secret relationship with Hunt. At least Addi had been supporting her since the first time she confided about her growing feelings for their cranky professor- of course that led Addison to think that Fia was too drunk (even when she drank a non-alcoholic beverage) or hit her head on something hard because the two of them were always at each other's throats.

Her boyfriend didn't know that Addi's in the loop and maybe it's for the best because he's not a real trusting guy. When they ( _actually he_ ) agreed to do make this relationship work, he gave her a list of rules that they ( _she_ ) would follow so that they won't get into trouble.

Rule number 1 out of the 62 rules was written in bold red ink: _Don't let anyone know. Not even Ethan.  
_  
Perfectly understandable since the ambitious agent will try to break it off between them since their tryst can-and will- ruin her reputation and career.

Addi can keep a secret but she had her own qualms with letting her friend continue this kind of relationship with their teacher. Despite her concerns, all Fia did was give her a hug and promised that she will be careful. Since then, Addi's been her secret-keeper. The willing ear that Fia turns to whenever Hunt did something particularly harsh or when her insecurities about their relationship took a toll on her. It took a whole carton of Chunky Monkey and a movie marathon of Monty Python to get her out of a rather nasty funk.

"Ooh, I heard that Hibiscus got rave reviews from several food critiques!" Addi conversed happily as she placed the white flower headband on Fia's head. After a few touch-ups and contouring, Fia's face looked more elegant and mature.

"Hunt won't know what hit him!" the fashionista beamed as she twirled the chair to face the mirror.

The director gave one long look at the mirror and turned to her friend, "You're a miracle worker Addi! I owe you big time-"

"You owe me big for the tenth time now!" Addi chuckled "But since you only have one LBD and no future as a make-up artist, I kinda made you my guinea pig."

"LBD?"

"Little Black Dress. It's great for clubbing and casual dinner dates but I don't think Professor Hunt would approve of you wearing the same thing over and over again."

Fia sighed as she traced the small curl at the end of her low ponytail with her fingertip, "Well unlike him, I don't get to spend thousands of dollars for designer labels. I actually have to save money for my tuition fee and I dunno, food and water?"

"That's what you get for dating a gorgeous, wealthy, hot-tempered egomaniac" Addi happily replied as she clapped on her friend's back "Now this is the part where you'll swear on your grave that you'll be my slave for a year!" She walked towards her enormous closet and retrieved a silver clothes bag.

Slowly opening the zipper, Fia's eyes widened as the black lace exposed itself over the rich red fabric. "Where did you-"

The blond just grinned as she pulled the dress out of the bag, "I was doing a pet project on haute couture and made this. I just finished sewing this last week so Marianne had never seen this yet but I want you to take it out for a test drive."

"But-"

"Relax Fia, it'll look gorgeous on you."

* * *

The night was quiet, except for the loud music coming from the pop star dorms. No doubt Lisa's hosting another party; the mirage about college life being all about the parties was still stuck on the ex-child star's brain. But she's lucky that the spot where her dorm building was located near the trees was empty. Her palms were sweaty as she waited under the oak tree with a leather folder in her hand and a black clutch in the other.

Exactly nine o'clock, Hunt emerged from the shadows, the sole of his black Italian shoes gleamed under the faint street lights. Fia mentally patted herself on the back for not freaking out; he had made silent entrances for quite a number of times and it almost ended with the same result of her jumping up in surprise.

His raven hair was meticulously groomed and his face was fresh with a hint of aftershave. The cologne he was so particular with smelled intoxicating with the crisp night air and his tan jacket tucked away the -no doubt- expensive suit underneath.

He raised a brow at her red wrap and simple black stiletto heels; she was sure he was mentally critiquing her outfit. _'Well he's in for the biggest shock of his life'_ she thought _'Okay... maybe the second biggest shock. I don't think anything can top the masquerade ball.'_ And her entourage said she can't act...

"What's in the folder?" he asked, eyeing the object with suspicion.

Fia feigned a shrug and casually fiddled with the edges of the folder, "Just an assignment. Can't leave it lying around my dorm or someone might see it and copy it off."

Hunt scoffed as they walked towards his parked car, "Don't be so full of yourself. No one in their right minds would ever try to copy your assignment."

"Because it has a high level of creativity and awesomeness?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"More like sheer mediocrity and tastelessness."

"You sure know how to make a lady swoon."

* * *

It was hard to hide the edges of the dress while riding shotgun in his sports car. This was the first time she had ever ridden it and predictably, everything was so... clean. Fia started to wonder if he had some sort of obsession with cleanliness.

They arrived at a quaint restaurant nestled between the blinding lights of nightclubs and bars and the Santa Monica pier. As she got out of the car; she can hear the crashing waves slapping against the rocks and imagined the water kiss the sands by the shores. A cold breeze swept through her exposed neck and shoulders, causing her to shiver but immediately hid it when he approached her.

Like a proper gentleman (which he usually isn't), he offered her his arm and led her towards the restaurant. At first, it looked small compared to Chateau de Rose but when they got inside, the place filled her with warmth attributed by the soft glow of orange lights and the Italian flair that held a rustic charm. There were a few other customers but none had paid attention to them; a good start for their night together.

The maître d' offered to take their coats and Hunt shrugged out of his jacket to show off an impeccable black tux that had velvet trimmings that shone despite the weak light. Fia, not wanting to look like an idiot who was drooling over her date, took off her wrap as well.

His expression made her wish that she had a camera on standby. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open just by a tiny margin before he regained his composure in record time and nodded at her clothes.

"The color red looks... adequate on you" he said before clearing his throat.

Fia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. The red and black dress fitted like a dream (as it should be expected since she became Addi's dress dummy several times that the fashionista had memorized her measurements) and it seemed like her date approved her choice of clothing, something he rarely expresses along with smiling or relaxing.

Their table was a private booth with a divider to seclude them from other patrons. They sat across each other; trapped with their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence, Fia softly cleared her throat and said "So... our first anniversary, huh?"

The sides of his lips twitched as he continued to study the menu before him. "I'm actually surprised that we managed to keep our charade in front of everyone for a full year. Subtlety was usually lost to you."

"You give me less credit than I deserve" she replied, sweeping the tiny strands of hair from her eye, " _I'm_ actually surprised that you didn't try to break it off the first chance you've got". There was a touch of accusation in her voice before she could stop herself and she knew damn well that he heard it.

She expected him to scowl or even make a snarky remark but he just sighed and placed down the menu on the table. "I can understand your... irascibility with the way I handle our relationship but you know that-"

"-nobody can know about this or our lives will be over. I got that loud and clear but I just didn't want you to be so cautious all the time. It's kind of like you're thinking that we're an Abelard and Heloise waiting to happen" she sighed, leaning back against the cushioned chair.

He let out a short of bark of laughter, a very rare commodity, before looking at her with a sliver of mirth in his dark brown eyes "Apart from the fact that you actually know your history and your share of cautionary tales- I'm very much certain that we won't share the same fate as they did."

Fia giggled as quietly as she could when the thought entered her mind, "I don't think we can pull off the role of a monk and a nun."

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by a waiter who asked them if they wanted some wine to start their meal. She lets him pick the drink; the closest knowledge she had to wine and champagnes was drinking them at social gatherings and she had the lowest alcohol-tolerance in their circle- something Lisa and Zoe didn't let up every single time.

"2003 Gosset Celebris Rosé, extra dry"

"Very good choice sir. I'll return with the champagne and take your orders."

The young man gave them a short nod and purposefully took a stride to bar. One of the things she found out about Hunt was that he has a bright future as a wine connoisseur; he had his own wine cellar for goodness sake! Plus he can drink through a whole bottle of red wine like it was made of iced tea.

They made through dinner with small talks and random conversations where the subject can change with a snap of a finger. Fia sipped the sweet wine and watched him through the delicate flute glass; his posture was relaxed yet professional, every gesture he made was sure and it exuded self-confidence and assurance. He must've noticed that she was distracted because she wasn't chattering like a monkey; so when he turned his gaze to her, she dropped her gaze to the salmon pink colored drink that instantly became her favorite. She doesn't usually finish off her drinks, just small sips was enough for her but this drink tasted wonderful like hazelnuts with the sweet aroma of what seemed to be a mixture of raspberry and strawberry.

Stealing a glance at an old wall clock, she took a deep breath and brought out the burgundy folder and held it out to him,

"Um- Happy Anniversary!" she squeaked. It looked so much more romantic (and dignified) in her brain because now it looked as though she had just submitted an assignment to her teacher.

Hunt was in the middle of wiping the corners of his mouth when she thrusted the folder to his face. He raised a brow at her sudden eagerness and took the folder. He opened it and studied the contents; his expression unreadable. The long stretch of silence made Fia brace herself for the words "We're breaking up" and hoped that it'll be like a ripping off a Band-Aid.

"You..." he started "... named a star after me?"

"Err, a constellation actually. I mean, you already have an Audrey and an award for Best Director. You might even have your own star on the Walk of Fame someday so I just- I dunno- I want to give you something no else can. You can see it by the pier actually, and you don't need a telescope to find it" her rambling continued until she ended it with a strange mix of laughter and a sigh.

He was speechless for a while; she can see something soft appear in his eyes as he stared at the laminated certificate and star chart. After the longest minute of her life, he managed to say something- and it wasn't what she was expecting.

"You named my star after my _middle name_?!"

"Oh come on, 'Orson' is not a bad name! And the name 'Thomas' is too common so be grateful your star isn't as common as you thought it would be."

"Of course it won't be common but I have half a mind returning this to the registry and change it!" he fumed but she noticed how he closed the folder and tucked it carefully next to him. He heaved out a large sigh before he retrieved something from the inner pocket of his tux and placed it on the table. Fia tentatively reached for it, feeling the soft texture of the outer layer before she carefully popped it open and gasped at the gift.

"Oh my-"

Nestled inside a velvet cloth and display pillow was a sterling silver chain with a star pendant with a tiny diamond encased on the middle. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she forced them back by blinking (silently thanked Addison for applying waterproof mascara) and gave a heartfelt smile to the older man.

"Thank you Thomas. It's so beautiful" she whispered. Taking it out of the box, she undid the clasp and proceeded to put it on her neck when he stood up and walked behind her. A giddy smile crept to her face when she felt his larger hands covered hers and took the chain from her to clip it himself.

The pendant was perfectly snug between her collarbones and she traced the chain that felt cold on her skin. Or maybe it was her whole body heating up because she didn't need a mirror to know that she was blushing. The contented look on his face was something she won't forget anytime soon.

She grabbed her wine and held it up, her eyes glistened with unshed tears - _happy tears,_ mind you- and said "To another year?"

Following her lead, he lifted his own glass and clink the edges together softly, "And to the years after that." He then stood up for the second time to give her a heady kiss in the lips.

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to _**kinghudson** _ aka Julie and _ **AnynomouslyYours**_ for showing support and for pointing out several errors (I've edited them out :) thanks again).

I hope you guys enjoyed this piece and don't be afraid to send requests and comments and maybe even constructive criticism as they help out a LOT.

Also, please _ **Read and Review**_ , a simple review can go a long way and it can give me a bit of boost as a writer.

Peace out!

Note: The dress was the 'Brocade Beauty' dress from the game. And when I remembered the tragic (yet beautiful) story of Abelard and Heloise, I was like "Well why not?"


	3. Interactions Can Lead to Different Inter

The Professor and the Fledgling

* * *

Drabble 3:

Interactions Can Lead To Different Interpretations

* * *

" _ **Cut**_!"

His sharp bark echoed throughout the studio and almost everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the people who weren't involved with the production winced as he strutted to the scene where three of his students stood in the middle with worried expressions. They're afraid of him? _Good_. Fear can be a powerful motivator; even if he hated students grovel and sought to gain his approval- he rather liked the results of seeing them reach their full potential and realize the talents that were hidden underneath the amateur and garish pettiness.

Unfortunately- this was not one of those times.

"How is it difficult to play three minor characters who had just discovered that the ship they were on board was going to crash at any moment?! Where is the fear? The confusion?! If you three don't get this right then do me a favor and drop out from the university because you have wasted the time I've spent teaching you!" His words were like a hornet's sting multiplied by ten and the fear he wanted to see on film reflected on the young adults' eyes.

An oncoming migraine was making its presence known and the need to have a bit of fresh air overwhelmed him. So he pinched the bridge of his nose and called out "Everybody take five. All of you should be back by exactly one hour."

He didn't need to place a threat after the first sentence; they all know that he valued punctuality along with professionalism and perfection. A tall order for the newcomers of the industry. Then again, one must pressurize a lump of coal in order to make a diamond. But he had low expectations with this batch.

As he walked out of the studio with a frustrated hand tugging on his tie to loosen it, he saw a limousine pull up by the driveway and one by one, the passengers walked out of the vehicle. Desiree Stone, Lisa and Addison exited the car. Finally Aria Sheridan slid out of the car with Fia linked arm-by-arm with the heiress chatting away happily.

Wasn't Aria Sheridan one of the prime suspects to be the mole?

Now it seemed they could trust the susceptible heiress again. But he wasn't too ecstatic on seeing that Fia's letting her guard down. Even if she wasn't the same wide-eyed, naive newbie that he first met at the university board committee hearing; she still had that irritating habit of giving someone a benefit of a doubt.

He had warned her about being soft in Hollywood.

Although she had followed his advice after a deal with Anders Stone, she had been burned- thrice. Once by Stone and two times by Richard Sheridan. Had he known that she was the Silver Circle's target from the very beginning then he could've intervened.

But even if he did find out... he would have done nothing. No matter what happened between them, he won't stand in her way. Success was still success no matter how one gained it and he was actually proud that she had shed the light on the shady backroom deals and puppeteer-ed outcomes that overshadowed true artistry and greatness. It was one of those exceptional times that he was glad that she was his student.

Fia was quick to see him and excused herself from Aria and the others; a sheepish look filled her face as she approached him. That expression meant that she did something and he's not going to like it.

"What happened?" he asked curtly. Sometimes the charades had to come off whenever he's irritated or angry and it was a great medium to channel his negative emotions to something productive... like keeping their relationship under everyone else's radars.

Fia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders; "I... kinda bought a basketball team with Aria..."

"You.. _**what?!**_ "

His explicit yell caught the attention of her entourage who stood by to watch the drama unfold. This was a regular occurrence in the lecture hall but for others; this was a new sight to behold.

"What were you thinking?!" he bellowed before he dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, "Have you forgotten that there's someone in your inner circle who's tarnishing your reputation?"

Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly but her eyes were hard with the fire of determination blazing behind the light brown orbs "I know but I had to save Aria from making bad investments. I knew that she can't be working with Ratzik since they've been playing tug o war with Chance Duncan's offer. If Aria loses all her money then she'll be useless to Ratzik!"

"So how did it get to the point where you bought a basketball team?" he grounded out.

"Well Aria promised she will give us ten percent to budget the film if I shoot the ball to the net... kind of sheer dumb luck that it actually went in because I closed my eyes-"

"You're stalling" he grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose once again "I know that getting more money for the film is good-"

"It's _great_!" she interjected "We have more leg room now that Aria can back us up and we can finally add that CGI prop that Dean's been bugging me all week-"

He rolled his eyes and was about to start the routine lecture about how impulsive and juvenile her decision was before he realized they were being watched-

"What?!"

Almost everyone scurried back into the studio briskly with Addison, who had just walked out with a cup on hand, herd them in, an apologetic expression present on her face. Why she gave them that face he didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted to know was how his paramour got herself into another mess.

* * *

 _-Addison-_

"Oh, what if I got Fia in trouble?" Aria sighed as she and the others made their way to the set.

"I've never seen Thomas Hunt explode so quickly to one person" Desiree exclaimed, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder to Hunt and Fia's direction.

"You're still not used to them?" Lisa snorted, her flashy pink hair swishing from side to side, "It's like their 'thing'. He shouts, she yells back then they'll both simmer down and after an hour it's gonna happen again. Believe me it's kinda scary at first but now it's so fun to watch especially when they're really at it! I really want to see Hunt's crazy brow-twitch today; it comes out every time he fights with her!"

Desiree shuddered, "They have a very dysfunctional relationship don't they? I'm surprised that they actually agreed to work together when they fight all the time."

Addison's lips pursed before she gave a million-dollar smile "Well they're both professional directors so they must've talked about it and they won't let petty arguments stop them from working together."

The actress hummed thoughtfully as they sat by the catering table; "Really? I thought they were doing the exact opposite! I've never seen a director and a producer act like that."

"Pffft, you've seen nothing yet sister!" Lisa snorted as she casually leaned back on one of the chairs "I swear if you try to get in the middle of their fight- they're gonna chew you up and spit you out like a piece of gum!"

"Their fights can get a little... intense" Addi said "But they do have mutual respect for each other. I mean, Hunt went to Fia for his great comeback as a director, right?"

"Just sayin'" the pop star shrugged as she swiped a bottle of sparkling water from the table "The way they talk- or more like yell, at each other really tells something about their relationship."

Sweat began to form on Addison's face before she forced a smile, "And what relationship is that?" This was bad... if someone were to find out about Fia and Hunt's relationship then this will not only end their career as directors but also get Hunt fired as a professor. Not that many people won't be be happy that he's gone but the cranky man kinda grew on Addison (as a respected teacher of course).

"Easy. They're sworn enemies" Lisa easily answered, confident that her judgement was spot-on.

Aria cocked her head slightly "Then why did Fia auction him off for a date night? I mean, sure he's unbelievably hot, and I totally mean hot as hell but if they can't stand each other then why would-"

Addi opened her mouth to make some kind of excuse when Lisa swooped in to give her two-cents on the subject "Maybe Fia did that to annoy him or something. She knew that he didn't want to spend time with her so she bought him just to piss him off. That girl can be brutal sometimes."

The hotel heiress tapped a perfectly manicured fingertip on her chin, "Well, she did manage to piss Bianca aka 'the girl with the fake tan' when she won him. Sorry Desiree" she quickly added but the woman just gave a non-committal shrug that simply stated, _'Meh'_

"Then there ya go" Lisa concluded "She just wanted to piss them both off at the same night! I wonder how their date went though. I'm so gonna corner her in the dorms later" she ended sentence with a wicked smile.

"Do you think they... did something during the date?" Desiree tentatively asked. The question made Lisa and Aria's eyes grow wide and they moved closer like they were in the middle of a conspiracy.

"Y'mean like they made out or something?" Lisa hissed "I don't think Fia would've to kiss Hunt. Hot or not, she hates the guy!"

"But the dates I've arranged is suuuper romantic! Pictures, dinner at the most romantic restaurant and a breathtaking experience at the aquarium! How can you _**not**_ make out after that fantastic date?" Aria defended.

"Well maybe they just ignored each other for the rest of the night" Addi offered "I mean, I can't imagine Fia and Hunt frenching even if it's in the heat of the moment" she ended her sentence with a shudder, The fact that she accidentally caught them on the act when they thought they were alone in the lecture hall after class can never be unseen. Don't they know how to lock doors?

"See? Even Addison's against it" Lisa grinned smugly before turning to the fashionista, "Ooh I think I've found new member for my fandom~!"

"Er... what?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "I'm kinda shipping Chris and Fia right now. They're totally meant to be!"

Aria blinked in confusion "Chris as in Chris Winters? Like, 'the hottest bachelor right now' Chris Winters? The guy playing the lead role in your movie that you're currently filming?"

"Duh!" the pinkette scoffed "It's so obvious that he likes her. There's the time when he let her borrow his beach house just for the heck of it, letting her star him in the movie even when she didn't have the money and how he immediately signed when she asked him to try as the lead for Centaurus Lost! Seriously, the only thing he needed was a large neon board that covered the Hollywood sign that screams 'Go Out With Me Dammit!'"

Addison bit her lip, true there were times she thought that Chris was a bit... too friendly with her BFF and it was Chris' bad luck that Fia can be a bit... slow to that kind of thing. As slow as a segway on a Monday morning traffic jam in New York.

Fia's interest on their professor had stunted any possible development she would've had with Chris and now with Hunt dating her after much struggle and effort (on Fia's part); it just became the final nail to the coffin. She kinda felt bad for Chris since he's a nice guy and all; and his personality was completely the opposite of Hunt's which was what most women wanted from a man. Then again, Fia always loved a challenge...

She was jolted back to reality when Lisa nudged her with her elbow and said, "Hey, wanna help me push Chris and Fia together?"

"Wha?" came her intelligent reply.

"C'mon it will be fun!" Lisa assured her "Think of it this way; we're helping Fia nab the Hollywood heartthrob and maybe after that, I can get some good points with Tyler-"

"Chris' brother? Really?" Aria interrupted with a wrinkle on her dainty nose "Isn't he the one who's tailing Holly Chang around like a puppy?"

"Because she's his mentor!" the pop star defended, "And for your information; I like cute guys more than the hot ones!"

"Oookay, we kinda got away from the original conversation" Addi stated "Look, the point is; Fia and Hunt can handle themselves just fine. Unless one of them is murdered and the other was being taken to the police for questioning, I think it's pretty safe to say that they are total professionals and they can at least _tolerate_ each other."

Right as Addison finished with her mini monologue; Fia and Hunt walked into the set, their faces expressed determination and fierceness with their backs straight like a fire iron. Addi's still intimidated by Fia's director-face, it was hard to imagine her friendly bestie turn into a stern, commanding dictator once she got into the zone.

"Watching those two walk side by side as equals gives me the chills though" Aria squeaked, showing them her flawless skin being blemished by puckered pores "These _goosies_ only appears when I see a new Marc Jacobs line or a large donation to the Great Barrier Reef!"

"I still think he's a jerk to be honest" Lisa whispered, afraid that her voice might somehow carry to the other side of the set where Hunt and Fia looked over some of the recorded scenes.

Addison watched the two with the eyes of a detail-oriented person. For other people, they looked totally professional; their distances were well-measured and their faces were blank. They're good; Hunt's an exceptional actor and Fia had somehow copied his technique. But it was the little things that kind of gave away their closeness.

If Fia moved slightly to the right, Hunt will move a bit closer like they were tied by an invisible rope. His stares will linger to her face when they talk and in turn, she will steal glances to his direction whenever he looked away and pointed at something on the screen.

Addi unconsciously gave a grin and adjusted her scarf before Lisa hummed "He is a jerk to everyone but really likes to pick on Fia for some reason though... do you think...?"

"What?" Desiree asked "That he picks on Fia because he likes her?"

The fashionista swallowed a lump on her throat before she gave out a fake laugh that came out like a breathy chuckle "Oh come on, are you saying that Hunt had the emotional equivalent of a nine year old? Teasing a girl because he likes her? The line between love and hate is like... uh, the Great Wall of China!"

The three other girls looked at each other before Lisa smiled at the fashionista; "Man Addi, you really hate the idea of Hunt and Fia huh? They kinda looked good but I'm still captain of the Chris-and-Fia ship and you'll be my first mate!"

Addison's face fell- "What?"

"You're gonna help me set Chris and Fia up!" she grinned, her eyes twinkled mischievously "By the end of this movie; Hollywood will have a brand-new power couple!"

'Say something you idiot!' a voice in Addison's brain shrieked before the blond spoke up, "Bu-but Fia's with someone!"

Desiree and Aria 'ooh'ed at the new information. The actress scooted closer to Addison and whispered to her ear, "Who is she dating?"

' _Crap, I never thought of that!_ ' Addi groaned mentally before the cogs of her brain began to work in overdrive "Um, Fia didn't really say any names... but I think it's getting serious"

"Please, like Fia can keep a secret from you" Lisa drawled out, thoroughly unconvinced with her words "Either she's really with someone or she's not. And if she is, we really need a name or else it's just something Fia made up to throw us off!"

"Maybe she just didn't want to date anyone yet?" Desiree suggested but Aria looked at her with horror-

"Wha- who wouldn't want to date? Especially if their date is crazy hot?"

Lisa shook her head and crossed her arms with a determined expression on her face, "Whatever the reason is, I'm going to make this ship sail and you're all going to help me."

"Um, I'm going to stay out of this one" Addison said, which earned her an irritated glare from the younger woman.

"Addi, if you don't help me then I'm just gonna tell Fia that you blabbed and told us who she's dating!"

"But-but that's blackmail! And I never told you anything about the one she's dating!" the blond hissed but Lisa just shrugged off her anger and gave a victorious grin

"Then it means she IS dating someone!"

 _'No!'_ her inner voice screamed before Addison changed her demeanor to a calm state (one of the perks of studying acting before moving to fashion), "Okay fine. Fia's just saying that so that no one will ask her out. She said romance wasn't really high on her list of priorities-"

"So she's available!" Lisa cheerfully responded "Operation: Chris-and-Fia Shipping is at a go!"

"But-"

"Don't worry Addi, I won't tell Fia what you told us. But since we're all involved here, you might as well help us out!"

Addison sent an apologetic glance at Fia and Hunt, who was busy comparing different scenes, and mentally sighed, _'Sorry guys.'_

* * *

 _A/N:_ A big big thank you to my reviewers whose support gave me the energy and inspiration to continue writing~

kinghudson: Anything for you! If you want to throw in any more suggestions then it would be most welcome.

morbidsweetie013: That gives me a great idea! I'll try to write it as soon as possible xD

AnonymouslyYours: And thank you for leaving me these great reviews! It's a good thing I kept their characters faithful!

 **Read and Review** so I can write more drabbles! I know there are plenty of readers here (the views is 526) so you can at least say if I'm doing a good job or not...

PS: Would you rather see Hunt and MC have a daughter or a son?


	4. Questioning His Actions (Request)

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Four:

Questioning His Actions

(requested by: morbidsweetie13 and kinghudson)

* * *

Her breathing was irregular and her heartbeat was erratic. The palms of her hands were sweaty and her mind was swimming with scenes how this could go horrible wrong. Her black hair was tied into a half-ponytail and the wisps of strands framed her pretty face that was covered by a light sheen of sweat made from nervousness. Only a thick slab of cherry wood door stood between her and her goal. She had been standing outside of his office for almost fifteen minutes now and she knew that nothing will happen unless she twists the doorknob and confront him about it.

 _'You can do this!_ ' she mentally supported herself _'Just go in there, look at him in the eye and tell him what you want! No big deal!'_ Except... it was a big deal. He was scary enough when he wasn't mad and his word was law... well, most of the time.

"Stop being such a wuss and do it!" she hissed before she took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

His office was pristine as usual with several decorations to liven up the place. Numerous photos dominated the wall and the two pictures with sterling silver frames stood proudly on his desk right next to his very first award for Best Director. Behind his chair were the posters of the movies he had directed as well as the awards he had received over the years. He was also given his own star on the Walk of Fame right by the Chinese Theater.

Speaking if which, the man in question was sitting on his desk, his shoulders squared and his eyes focused solely on the paper he was writing on. Maybe he didn't notice that she was in the room so she took a deep breath and tittered in the sweetest tone for maximum effect-

" _Daddy-_ "

"No" he flatly answered without looking up from his work.

The seventeen year old teenager gaped before she recovered from the initial shock, "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You only call me that when you wanted something and already know that I won't let you do or have it" he grunted, the scratching of his pen echoed his words. His face was blank and his black hair was slicked back with the parting on the left side and few silver strands were highlighted by the sunlight that peeked from the blinds.

The girl pouted and slump her shoulders before she turned her heel to look for someone who had the power to overturn his decision, someone who can persuade (or more like challenge) him to change his mind. She needed-

"Don't even think about bringing your mother into this Audrey," he warned "The last thing I need right now is a migraine and arguing your case with her is something I'd like to avoid."

Audrey scowled, the spitting image of her father's own (at least according to her parents' family and friends) before she tried to make her case "But dad, I really think I have a shot at Oxford. C'mon, you guys always told me to find my own voice and I did! I know I'm a shoe-in for a slot if I keep my GPA 4.0 up to senior year and mom said that-"

"Your mother merely told me what you have chosen as your degree once you've finished high school and I support you with it as it's your decision. But I'm far from being swayed with the university you plan to attend."

"Oxford is well-known and been one of the top universities for Arts and Humanities plus it's tied with Cambridge as-" she continued on before her father held up a finger which effectively silenced her.

"You're not going to another country just to attend a university" he told her firmly. He placed down his pen and placed his hands together in a business-like manner. Audrey knew they had entered 'the zone'; it was an invisible bubble that her parents get into whenever they talk about a serious subject. She had seen him do it to other people multiple times; usually with her mom but they usually both come out unscathed... except that one time which resulted with her dad being kicked out of their bedroom and he spent almost a week in his home office sleeping on the couch. No one can even go near him without getting their heads bitten off except her mom who wasn't even remotely afraid of him.

But now, she was on the opposite side and she knew he wouldn't go easy on her. She needed to stand her ground and she will do just that. "Dad" she started, monitoring the tone of her voice "There's no better place for me to take English Literature other than Oxford. If you and mom can just come with me to check the campus, I know you'll think it's great there too!"

"There are schools available here, believe it or not" he said in an even voice, confident that he will win this without breaking a sweat.

"None as equally prestigious as Ox-"

"Harvard, Stanford, Yale, Berkley and UCLA" he answered, his dark brown eyes blank from any emotions as he continued to rip her argument to shreds "I hardly believe that the Ivy League isn't credible enough for your chosen course. I have no qualms with you majoring in literary arts but the fact that you insist on attending college far from home is something non-negotiable."

"But I-"

His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a scowl, "I've already said my thoughts on the subject and no amount of whining will change that."

Anger rose from her belly, an indignant growl erupted from her throat. She felt a familiar tic on her temple before she turned around and gripped the door handle but as she twisted it to open, her dad apparently still had a follow up on his statement,

"I have a set of rules in this house Audrey, I expect you to follow them as well as William."

Feeling something snapped within her, Audrey whirled around and shouted, " _This_ is one of the major reasons why I wanted to go to Oxford! I'm sick and tired of your rules!"

In a flash, her dad's whole demeanor changed and she knew she had crossed that line. "Would you like to rephrase that, young lady?" he hissed through gritted teeth. The eyebrow twitch she and her brother had feared had made itself known but she held her ground. It might have been her inner teen rebel or the adrenaline that pumped through her veins because she wasn't fazed and bit back,

"I hate your stupid rules! _'Don't do this!'_ or _'Don't do that!_ ' It's choking the life out of me dad! I can't wait to move out of here!" and with that, she forcefully opened the door and slammed it to emphasize her words. With indignation and anger still bubbling in her chest, she ran to her room and screamed into a pillow.

* * *

 _"-I can't wait to move out of here!"_

Fia abruptly stopped as soon as she crossed the threshold of their front door. She had just dropped off Will at summer camp and came home only to hear Audrey screaming at her father. The woman sighed before she placed her keys on the crystal bowl and walked to her husband's home office, not missing the stomps Audrey made as she went to her room.

She knocked on his door tentatively before opening it to find her husband writing on a piece of paper in a furious pace. Scrunched up face? Clenched jaw? The eyebrow twitch? Face flushed with total anger? All checked.

"... so she told you about Oxford?" she asked quietly before she braced herself for the rant that was about to come.

"What in the hell was she thinking?! Oxford University? That girl is doing this to spite me! I have half a mind of sending her to a boarding school with that attitude! I have no-"

She let him yell and shout until he (finally) fizzled out which prompted her to look up from the book she was reading and said, "Feeling better now?" The glare he had sent towards her had lost some of its touch, maybe because years of being at the receiving end of it had softened up its effect. Not that she will ever tell him that; the man had his pride of being very intimidating. He gave out a frustrated sigh and slammed the pen on the desk,

"I don't know why you aren't upset about this!"

The female director shook her head and walked next to his tense form, it was as if she's walking on a field of landmines. She reached to his side and sat on the armrest, one of his major pet peeves; before she leaned to his shoulder-

"I'll talk to her about it. But-"

"But what?" he growled

She rolled her eyes; he will always find a way to make things confrontational "Hon, biting my head off isn't going to make Audrey change her mind" she soothed, placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

He exhaled audibly before leaning back on the chair, "I know that my words can't reach through that stubborn thick head of hers, considering that she got it from you-"

"Glad to know that we didn't lose our routinely loving banters after all these years" she drawled as he plowed on, pretending that she didn't say anything.

"-and I'm not averted to the idea of sending her to military school if she keeps forcing that insane compulsion to study abroad" he finished. Fia shook her head deftly and turned to face him with a raised brow,

"What are you going to do, _bar our daughter from leaving the country_?" she scoffed. When his silence answered her, her eyes widened before she stood up and placed her hands on her hips-

"Thomas Orson Hunt, don't tell me you're seriously thinking about that!"

"It's a sensible move-"

"No, it's a selfish and, not to mention, stupid move! If Audrey's mad at you now, she will hate you then! I won't have two emotionally-constipated Hunts to take care of; one of you is already a handful!" She took a deep breath and placed the tips of her fingers against her temple, "I hope Will's not going to go through this phase. I don't know if I can handle a rebellious teenage boy."

He rolled his eyes and began to pile the papers on his desk. The grandfather clock chimed to exactly ten o' clock, signalling him the time. "I have to go" he said, his voice sounded more gruff than usual, making her frown a bit. LA's been hit with an unusual flu season and no one's immune to it.

"You have a class today?" she asked, watching him place several thick piles of paper into his leather bag. Thomas gave out an exhausted sigh and placed his jacket on his arm, "No but I have to give a lecture to those high school hopefuls who're attending the college fair. That event is getting more tedious every single year." He started to walk out of the office and she immediately followed the suit.

Their home wasn't unlike his old one near campus; a spacious one-story house with a pool and lounge out back was enough for a family of four. Lisa and Aria once asked why they didn't grab a mansion in Hollywood Hills since they can easily afford it. Her husband alone was worth millions, and they can certainly live a charmed life of luxury ala Stones but they both have rather simple tastes in home environments. And Fia would rather choke herself to death than let her kids grow up to be spoiled, rotten brats, i.e. (again) Bianca.

He walked to the oval mirror by the parlor and straightened his already perfect tie, "The faster I end my lecture, the faster I can weed out those who had what it takes and all those who aren't. One in a million chance."

Fia chuckled at the sour expression on his face, "I bet they're going to remember your pep talk. You should have sidelined as a motivational speaker" she japed. He rolled his eyes before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss in her lips.

"I'll be back around four. I hope by then you've talked her out of thinking about Oxford and move that idea somewhere within this continent."

"Really? I've graduated from college for almost two decades and you're still giving me homework?"

He chose to ignore the jab and walked out. She followed him out of the front door and waved goodbye as he rode out his car to the driveway. When his car turned to the left corner, she closed the door and proceeded to Audrey's room.

The loud thrum of a rock-ballad echoed so the option of knocking on her door was off the table. She opened it and peeked in to see Audrey lying on her bed with the stereo on full blast.

Audrey sat up with a glare on her face but it immediately softened when she realized it was her. She turned down the volume and jumped back on her bed; her hair's dishelved and the rims of her eyes were red.

"Mom I-"

"I know. I caught the finale after I got back from dropping Will off to summer camp" she sighed as she sat next to the teenager.

Audrey groaned as she hugged a pillow to her chest, "How long am I grounded?"

Fia hummed as she brushed the bangs off of Audrey's eyes, "You're not grounded, although you might want to take a few weeks before you can ask to attend another party with your friends."

The teen buried her face on the pillow and leaned her head to her mother's lap. For a moment, the seventeen year old reverted back to a toddler who liked climbing on her mommy's leg to hear bedtime stories but Fia knew that her little girl is all grown up. Now if only her husband would share the same opinion...

"Why is dad so strict?" Audrey asked, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Shouldn't he be happy that I'm as ambitious as the two of you? I thought that he will be proud that I'm chasing my dreams and instead, all I got was a flat-out 'No' Why is dad so... so... _dad_?!"

A sudden thought entered Fia's mind, a sleeping memory that triggered a giggle. Audrey stopped her ranting and looked at her like she had lost her mind. Fia held up a hand and grinned apologetically,

"Sorry sweetie. I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Ancient history and all... it was something your dad and I talked about when you were born."

Fia watched as the anger on Audrey's face turned into confusion and pure curiosity; the one thing she didn't inherit from her father was his single-minded attention span.

She sat up and threw the pillow to the side, her attention now directed at the possible storytelling especially it involved her. "Why, what happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

It was 11:45 PM on a Friday in Cedars-Sinai Hospital.

Ten hours... it took ten hours to get her daughter out of her and she was tired. Childbirth wasn't as easy as the numerous books she had read made out; it was like she was being cored inside out. But as soon as the doctor placed the small pink bundle in her arms, the pain became a dull hum as Fia stared down at the fragile being who was quietly gurgling. Within a second, Thomas was standing next to her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Here she is" Fia cooed, gently stroking the downy black hair. Their daughter squirmed under her touch and slowly opened her eyes. No doubt the newborn can't see anything clearly yet unless they're really close, and by then the object would be fuzzy and unfocused.

"She's..." he started but he somehow grew silent as the seconds ticked on and Fia looked up and carefully watched him. His face was myriad of emotions and he was as stiff as a statue; do her eyes deceive her? The great Thomas Hunt was, for once, unsure of what to do?

He looked so... lost. It was as if someone had placed him in the middle of nowhere with no map and no stars at night to guide him out of it. Normally she would have loved to rub his face on it but seeing him like this just made her smile and held up their daughter to him,

"Want to hold her?"

His eyes widened for a second before he took their child from her arms and into his own. "Watch her head" she whispered. She silently observed the scene before her; father and daughter that make a pretty picture. If only he would just relax, she knew their daughter could sense it as well. Call it a mother's intuition.

"Will you just relax? I don't want our daughter to learn how to scowl at such a young age" she joked "But I bet she'll be a 'daddy's little girl' in no time."

"Are you insinuating that our child will be spoiled?" he asked, earning an eye-roll from her.

"No, I think you will do whatever it takes to let her grow exactly the opposite if that. But since our kid is half and half of us... there's a high chance that she'll be as stubborn as a mule" she laughed when realization dawned on him.

She adjusted her position on the bed when she felt the slice of agony on her lower regions, making her wince with pain. He caught her on the act, "What? Is something wrong?"

On cue, her obstetrician, Dr. Reynolds, came up to them. Her friendly face was covered by a face mask with a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. "No need for alarm Mr. Hunt" she assured him "She had just experienced a light tearing but we can fix it in no time at all."

She stared at Thomas with an expectant look, as if telepathically asking him to do something before Fia caught on as to what the kind doctor wanted to say. So she turned to her husband and cleared her throat, "Uh, Thomas? Could you um... step out for a moment?"

" _Why_?"

"She has a perineal tear. Now some husbands are welcome to share this experience with the new mother but you see when the va-"

Before she could finish the word, he was already out the door. Fia gave a breathy laugh before she leaned back while Dr. Reynolds shook her head, "Yep, they're all brave and strong until you talk about the perineum."

* * *

 _Hunt_

He took a deep breath as he stood by the window just outside the delivery room. Thankfully their suite was adjacent to the room so there will be no disturbances; although having a private maternity ward won't be enough to keep their colleagues from coming in and give their congratulations. Their room had resembled a florists' shop with all the flowers her former classmates from HWU had sent to them. She was flattered and touched by the gesture, he was annoyed.

He jolted back to reality when he felt his daughter started to squirm in his arms. A small alarm in his mind blared when the child fussed and began to whine. A high-pitched squeal escaped her small lips and her face started to redden all over and he started to feel panic.

Fear was usually beneath him. He used fear as a weapon but now he was under its command, he didn't like it one bit. The screech grated his nerves and the baby began to thrash about.

 _"Mnnnn- waaaaaah!"_

He flinched at the sound but he shifted the squalling baby amd started to stroke her back. "Shhh, it's all right" he muttered in a soft tone. The baby didn't heed and instead, it made her angrier for no reason whatsoever.

"Shhh, hush now" he said yet there was the unmistakeable tone of plea in his usually strong voice. He can't just calm his daughter by shushing her, and he can't exactly throw her back to Fia's arms right now. So he started to pace around the room and rocked his arms slowly, "Easy now, it's going to be alright." His soft crooning had silenced her for a moment before she started to act up again. This time, he clearly said-

"I'm here _Audrey_ , I'm here."

The word just came to him in an instant. Did he just name his child after an award? He paused for a minute before he resumed the rocking motion and sure enough, Audrey settled herself against him and slowly drifted to sleep.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I'm kinda wondering why dad would name me after an award though" Audrey interrupted, making Fia look at her with humor in her eyes.

"Well I personally think 'Audrey' is a beautiful name! Think of Audrey Hepburn and Audrey Wells" she replied. Her daughter seemed to accept this notion before she crossed her arms and leaned back to her bed.

"Pfft, I don't think I've ever been 'daddy's little girl'. He's super strict, I can't even attend a birthday party without asking permission from him with the list of who's going to be there and what time I should go home. He's worse than Alli!" she scoffed.

The casual use of Alli, Addison's daughter, to the conversation made Fia sighed for nth time that day and leaned on the bed to lie next to Audrey. "I know you're mad at him right now, but he IS your dad, not your friend. He can't just let you do whatever you want."

Audrey chose not to answer him so she gave her a side-glance and looked up at the ceiling. Memories flooded her mind and right then, she knew how to end the friction between her husband and her daughter.

"D'you remember your father's annual dinner parties?" she asked.

Audrey blinked to her and shrugged, "Yeah. He throws one every year for the staff and the top students from his class."

"When you were three, you were really scared of strangers. So when the guests arrived, you practically ran behind your dad and hid behind his leg for the whole evening" she recounted, smiling at the memory. "Normally your dad didn't want to be disturbed during an important event but he just let you be and even carried you half the time with your face buried against his neck because you were too tired."

"I... don't remember that one" Audrey confessed.

"No one can remember everything when they were three years old" Fia replied "Like the time when there's a really bad thunderstorm and in the middle of the night, you ran to your dad's side of the bed rather than my side. Aside from the fact that I felt jealous that you came to him than to me, it showed that you rely on your dad more than you think."

She watched the conflicting emotions dance on Audrey's face before the teenager sat up and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "But that doesn't mean that he should still treat me like I'm a kid! I'm seventeen; I know what's right and wrong!"

Fia closed her eyes for a moment before she sat up as well and circled her arms around her daughter, "Sweetie, no matter what your birth certificate says... You'll always be a little girl to your dad. Making these rules is his way of protecting you, he just didn't like to be blindsided by anything. He loves you so much Audrey. Even if he sometimes acts like an ass"

Audrey snorted before Fia nudged her and dropped her voice in a whisper, "Don't mention to anyone that I called him that, especially to William. He's in a very impressionable age."

Her daughter stared at her, "Uh mom? You call dad an ass right to his face. I'm used to it and I don't think Will cares either."

"Yes well I usually use it as a term of endearment but in this situation, it's actually an insult" she huffed before her tone turned serious again. "Audrey, I'm not saying that I'm agreeing with his decision but I'm not opposed to his reasons either. We're your parents; it's natural for us to worry about you. I can't talk in your dad's place but for me, all I can do is give you the tools you need and hope that you've taken the lessons we've taught you by heart."

Audrey looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded solemnly, "... I kinda see where you're getting at. But mom," she looked at her fully with brown eyes gleaming "I really have my heart set on Oxford. I know it sounds crazy but I feel like I can reach my full potential there."

Fia leaned against the bedpost and stared at her daughter. She strongly resembled Thomas in face value except for her light brown eyes which she got from her. A sweet and shy girl who grew up to be a precocious and independent young woman. No doubt her husband's proud of their daughter; he just didn't show it as much as she does.

"I'll see if I can get him to warm up to the idea" Fia promised, which made Audrey pull her into a tight embrace and said "Oh mom thank you thank you thank you!"

"Hold on, I didn't say that-"

"C'mon mom, it'll be a year and a half before I can go to Oxford and maybe by that time-"

"Audrey, even if I've been given a century for this I don't think I can turn around your dad's decision a hundred percent. All I can do is offer my side to him but I won't force him to make a decision that he didn't like especially if it's involving you" she gently explained. "We may not agree to a lot of things but we will back each other up when it comes to you and William, even if it makes him look like the bad guy."

Audrey's face fell for a moment before she nodded, "Okay. I guess I have to apologize for shouting at him..."

Fia smiled before she leaned in and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead "Give him time Audrey, he'll come around. For now, let's go to the mall."

"I'm always up for our mother-daughter bonding trips but I can't help but ask; why the mall?" she inquired as she stood up and grabbed her bag that was lying on the carpeted floor.

She answered her daughter with a coy smile and simply said, "I told you; I'll have to persuade him to warm up to the idea. He'd seen me in every lingerie I own so I think I better get a new one-"

Audrey's face scrunched from confusion to utter disgust, "Oh my- _Ewww!_ Mom, come on!"

"What?"

"I didn't have to know that you're planning to do... _that_!"

Fia rolled her eyes as they walked out of Audrey's room "You and your dad share the same radar on humor. It's _just_ a joke!"

Audrey gave her a suspicious stare which she responded with a smirk "If you can't take a joke then I can just make your worst nightmares come true. Your dad's not the only director in this family after all-"

"That's it, Veto all sex jokes and innuendos in this trip!" she growled.

"You're more like your father than you think. Good thing Will's a lot like me"

"He's annoying, nosy and an overconfident brat! I swear, one day he'll get into so much trouble and I'm not going to bail him out of it!" Audrey seethes as she buckled up. Fia shook her head in mock surrender and said,

"Yep. Like father, like daughter"

* * *

 _Hollywood University_

"-I see. Thank you, I'll keep in touch."

Hunt ended the call from his cellphone and read a page on the computer screen carefully, scrutinizing each word like he was reading a script. A soft and tentative knock interrupted his reading and he looked up to find his wife's best friend peeking from the door. Her long blond hair was pulled up with a messy bun and her pink and lilac office ensemble was certainly a status apart from all other professors, except his.

"What is it?" he asked curtly. Addison Sinclair may be one of the fashion icons of the current generation but for him, she will always be the Fashionista hopeful who got into trouble multiple times with Fia. Even if she's now the newest teacher in the university, in a way, she's still one of his previous students.

"Uh, prof- I mean- Mr. Hunt, the high school students are waiting in the WFC hall for your lecture" she squeaked.

He gave her a curt nod before she ran out of his sight. Good to know he still had power over them. He stood up from his chair and straightened his tie as he proceeded to the hall. On his computer was the homepage for Oxford University and the tab of the downloadable form of the Undergraduate Prospectus was minimized on the bottom of the task bar.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewers who had given me their support since the beginning:

 **kinghudson** (My very first and regular reviewer!)

 **AnonymouslYours**

 **morbidsweetie13**

 **snowharvester**

 **Sigilscry**

You guys are the best!

Sorry for the late update since I had trouble with this one. I really enjoyed writing Audrey so maybe I can write a chapter about Will too. I'm torn with what I should write next so maybe you readers can help me decide:

-The first real date

-Proposal

-Hiding their relationship from everyone else

-Breakup (I think the angst should balance out the tumbling sweetness of this fic) then makeup (I don't like tragedy too much)

-A class setting or assignment

Note: Fia's dialogue about 'Giving you the tools you need and hope that you've taken all the lessons I've taught you' was actually Hunt's dialogue in the game so I kinda borrowed it since it's appropriate. I really think that MC and Hunt can totally name their kid 'Audrey' xD I dunno why but it just somehow fits! Read and Review as usual and stay awesome!


	5. Breakaway (Request)

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Five:

Breakaway

(requested by: all the reviewers of chapter 4…)

* * *

 _Plik_

 _Plik_

 _Plik_

The annoying sound was coming from his kitchen sink but he didn't get up and do something about it. Friday nights were usually reserved for taking a certain someone out for dinner or a casual get together in his living room for movie marathons. But now he was just lounging on his leather sofa, wearing his rolled-cuff gray polo with a pair of faded slacks, the most casual clothes he had in his home. On the coffee table, the usual steaming cup of chamomile tea was replaced by a shot glass that was half full and two bottles of scotch that was emptied before it was even dark out.

Drunk at six in the evening... a record he was ashamed to mark.

All because of _her_.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was **his** decision, **his** choice to break it off between them. So why was _he_ the one who was drowning his sorrows with alcohol? Why was _he_ moping when _he_ was the one against the relationship in the first place?

He wiped his face with a frustrated hand and leaned against the couch. His eyes stared at the black screen of his television; reflecting the pathetic scene that reflected his true emotions. His jacket was thrown unceremoniously on the mahogany table by the entry way and his briefcase was lying in the middle of the hallway. Order and cleanliness seemed to be of no use right now and his head hurt like he ran head first through a concrete wall.

Somehow, the silence of his house made him uneasy. He usually loved the peace and quiet, it made it easier to think but now there was an empty silence that was, at the same time, deafening that it caused his headache to multiply three times.

Hunt clenched his eyes shut and his mind immediately jumped to what happened last week.

* * *

 _ **Flashback  
**_

They were walking in the park, it was unusually quiet and there was the absence other people. It was a perfect scenario for them to have a nice evening together without dodging anyone who might recognize them. It was getting more difficult to hide their relationship; while they both didn't give anything away, it was nearly impossible for them to have dinner without raising any alarms from both the paparazzi and the school officials.

But his doubts about their dangerous liaison began when Priya was starting to ask questions about his paramour. She knew that he wasn't keen on sharing his private life, especially to an ex-flame. He had already told her that he was seeing someone else so her sudden piqued interest about his personal affair made him break a sweat.

Sneaking around was indeed exhilarating but he knew it would explode on their faces one way or another. It might not be tomorrow or next week... but it will happen. He didn't want to be in the middle of it and he didn't want to see her fall from grace either. Their future was on the line, both their lives would be ruined and he can possibly go to jail because of the illicit nature of their relationship.

The longer they keep this up, the harder it will be for them to let go. The moment he had kissed her at the charity masquerade, he knew she will never be 'just another student' to him anymore. That's why he should break this off as soon as possible.

So he asked her out and took her in the park for a nighttime stroll which she was contented with. But instead of a nice evening walk, he stopped right in the middle of the pathway, making her stop as well. She tilted her head; light hazel brown eyes bright with sincere curiosity and her black hair tied to its usual low side-ponytail. Her stray bangs fell on her forehead and his hand automatically lifted itself to sweep it away from her face before he stopped the urge and let it fall to his side.

"Thomas?" she asked in a soft tone. Worry seeped into her voice like she was anticipating something.

"We..." he started. A million thoughts traveled into his brain in an instant before he took a deep breath to clear his mind. Now or never. He looked at her straight in the eye, which was a huge mistake in his part because he could see his reflection on them. But he strengthened his resolve, this was best for everyone.

 _'Best for everyone? Or best for your career?'_ a quiet voice in his head murmured before he shut it out.

"We should stop" he finally uttered.

The words was lost to Fia who made a questioning expression "We have stopped" she said. She was wearing her favorite off-shoulder beige sweater and red plaid skirt. Funny, he was usually repulsed by grungy outfits and the tackiness of the oversize top on other women but somehow, she just looked perfect in them. He shook his head a little, trying to regain his train of thought and steeled his gaze on her.

"I meant- we should stop seeing each other" he said.

The words flew from his mouth and he knew he can never take it back. He had just sealed their fate and for that singular second, he felt all the pain he had experienced in his life punched him squarely to his gut. And it hurt like a bitch.

It hurt more than the time he walked away from Yvonne, letting himself destroy a once happy relationship. It stung more than the time he had received his first negative review that shredded his self-esteem and made him doubt himself, it hurt more than the time he was turned down for a lead role he had spent months practicing for. It hurt more than the time he decided to retire from directing and acting because of the Silver Circle's pressure for him to compromise his ethics.

All of those experiences were twisted into a single jagged blade and drove straight into his chest.

He took a deep breath and looked at her, expecting her to cry or get angry... to do something. But instead, her already pale complexion became impossibly paler and he thought he saw her right hand twitch. She didn't say anything nor take any action; she just stood there and stared at him.

Hunt knew she could just see right through him; that was the face she makes whenever she was thinking hard about something. Eyes, focused and void of any emotion, lips curled into a thin line and her shoulders squared into a defiant posture. But even when he had told her many times that she was such a verbose person, he felt uneasy whenever she was silent.

When she opened her mouth; he thought she was going to scream at him. Maybe even plead or demand an explanation as to why he was calling it quits but as always, Fia Harting was full of surprises.

"I see. Well it was fun while it lasted, thanks for everything, Thomas."

That was it, and to add salt to the glaringly open wounds; she sounded sincere. Wasn't she the one who pushed him to be together? Risked her future by asking him to give themselves a shot? Now she's standing there with a blank face and letting him go without asking for any viable reason.

Where was that defiant young woman who sat on the chair when he told her to get out because she was late on her first day? The director who stood up against Brian Ratzik, Carlotta Valentine, Anders Stone, Richard Sheridan and Priya Singh all in a single lifetime?

He realized that he was standing there like a statue, utterly surprised at how casual she was with everything that was happening. Her expression softened slowly before she leaned up to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek, a couple of inches shy from his lips before she gave a sad smile, "I better go. I have to meet up with Lisa and Addi later anyways. See you in class... _professor_."

Without waiting for him to say anything, she ran away with her phone glued to her ear and began to talk quietly to someone in the other line. He wanted to go after her, explain why he did it but in the end; he just watched her climb into a cab and disappear into the LA streets.

She must have known the reason; maybe she just woke up from her dream and realized how dangerous their familiarity with each other was.

Hunt went back into his car and drove back to his house in complete silence; his eyes kept wandering to the empty passenger seat where Fia would usually look out of the window to take in the lights of the LA nightlife. Her subtle floral perfume lingered in the vehicle... he then thought that he needed to air it out as soon as he finds the time.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

He blinked the memory out before he swiped the glass from the table and chugged all the amber-colored liquid down. The liquor burned his throat before he covered his eyes with his left arm.

Their tryst was wrong in every possible way.

He was too old for her, although he had colleagues who had affairs with women twenty years their junior. His age gap with Fia was thirteen years. She was his student and he was her professor, something the school and the general society frowned upon. They can easily slap him with a law on abuse of authority if they had enough evidence.

He had built a reputation for being one of the toughest professors in HWU (Priya stayed on top of that ladder for four years in a row now) and his hellish assignments and sharp-tongued critiques had never failed to make half the classroom burst into tears. And he will not risk ruining it all for some woman.

But she wasn't JUST some woman.

The moment she'd step in the university board room, he knew he'd never met anyone like her. She came in with her hair messed up like she had just rolled out of bed, her clothes were barely passable in a professional standard and she was whispering to Ethan Blake, the hotshot junior agent who somehow took her in as his client, unaware how much deep shit she was in before she could even start her first day.

When he told her that she was on probation, she had the guts to glare at Bianca Stone and begrudgingly nodded as he told her that she needed to complete three high-profile projects within a month; an impossible feat.

But she persevered. She grabbed the bull by the horns and completed those projects just in time before her hearing. But it wasn't without casualty; she had gained enemies- powerful ones that can tear her up to pieces. And yet she stared into the void of uncertainty with defiance in her light brown eyes; he knew that she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

She had the talent; she had completed every assignment he had thrown at her and she will push back by showing, not just him, but to everyone else that she indeed deserved to be in the university.

Her optimism was endearing, to say the least. When Hunt first told her to tone it down, she had the gull to poke out her tongue at him and called him a 'cranky and jaded old man' he retaliated by assigning her on makeup duty, again. She was still naive- a trait that she still hasn't changed despite being in the business for a year now. Her confidence came in throes but she had reservations with other matters (like the fact that she doesn't have a future as a makeup artist or an underwear model) and her taste for fashion was somewhat debatable.

Then there was her passion; Fia was the most driven student he had in the years he had spent teaching in the university. She had given her heart and soul in every project and assignment no matter how simple or difficult the task was. But overall the qualities she possessed, the one thing that stood out about her was her tenacity. The young woman just doesn't know when to quit.

But she was not without faults, Fia was also by far the most insubordinate and stubborn person he had ever met. She can be a bit of a brat and her sharp tongue had landed her in more trouble than anyone else in this school. Except Bianca Stone but her father`s money had this power to make every problem go away. She was bold and daring, trying to prod him to certain point so she would know how to press them and play it to her advantage. That 'devil may care' attitude of hers was definitely a stand out especially to her chosen career as a director.

He always took the safe side when it came to his career; he had already retired from acting and directing because of the chauvinistic Silver Circle so he can't afford losing his status as a professor. But every look she had sent him, every touch had crumbled his resistance and she had kicked the final wall with a tiny nudge of her Chelsea boot-covered toe. With her unraveling the Silver Circle and pushing them out of his way, he slowly but also strongly came back to practice his craft.

As if someone else was driving his body, Hunt marched into his bedroom and opened his journal that was quietly sitting on his bedside table. Every kiss, every embrace that he shared with Fia- they all meant something for him and he wrote it all in this small book of secrets. His journal was usually reserved with five pages at most for every woman he had ever dated but Fia's section had almost eaten away the entire section. He had written about every date they have been, all the details he observed. It was so strange that she had easily outnumbered Yvonne's pages just after a few dates whilst Yvonne's was a year-long affair. And after dating Fia for a year and a half, her name was almost always present on every page.

He added small notes on every entry. One such note was about their first movie marathon night-  
 _  
_ _'Fia brought all the movies she'd ever loved. Surprisingly, amidst the classic titles and several of Stanley Kubrick's works, was a copy of Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. She got defensive when I pointed it out and prided herself on how she had always appreciated the stop-motion technique Burton used. I didn't comment on how she hummed along with the songs._ '

A wistful smile crept on his face as he read further into Fia's section. The dates and times were written down in precise detail. The amount of effort he had spent on writing this just after a date was grueling but at that time- it seemed so important for him to write about her as soon as he got back from their date or after she had left his home.

He stopped leafing through the pages when he arrived at a page that was folded on the edge. He remembered this particular night. Fia had asked him to accompany her to the newest planetarium that opened just a couple of miles away from the Hollywood sign.

 _'I told her it was foolish to be seen together in public but in typical Fia-fashion, she stubbornly told me that it would be impossible for us to be seen since it would be in the dark and the visitors would rather stare at the planets and stars rather than other people. I had to give her that one. When we arrived, there weren't many people around and she led me to the stargazing room. It was a nice experience, although she caught me off guard by telling the stories of different constellations with much fervor. I asked her why she loved stars so much and she explained that '_ It was because their light was still shining brightly even when they're long burned out so it gave everyone a chance to see that they had existed before they will be replaced by a new one.' _I think that I fell in love with her more after that-"_ _  
_  
He stopped reading the passage and threw the journal to the other side of the room. He's a damn masochist. Why the hell was he recounting those memories about her when their ties were now severed? It was the scotch that was messing with his brain. But thankfully he was sober enough to keep himself from calling her. He at least had the dignity to keep himself from acting like the fact that they were through bothered him, which was an Audrey-worthy performance.

The break up happened a week ago but it was only now did he gave in to the urge of drinking himself to a stupor. And why? It's all because of Fia. He wasn't lying when he told her that her very presence can undo him. Hell, even the mere thought of her had muddled him into a brainless, spineless Neanderthal who clutched on to the memory of yesterday with the pages he wrote with his heart on his sleeve.

Then, he felt anger.

Unbridled, unhinged fury ate away the guilt, regret and sorrow. How _dare_ she?! How could she walk in campus, go about her days like nothing ever happened between them? How come she didn't even look the slightest bit of bereft over the loss of their rapport?

Maybe it was his bruised ego talking but he just let it simmer; this was the upside of drinking alone, at least he could wallow in self-pity and put the blame on someone else without embarrassing himself. He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head on his hands.

When he closed his eyes, the events of what happened earlier had somehow replayed in his mind-

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

It was just before his class and the students had begun to file in the lecture hall. He was leaning against the stage as he waited for the other students to grab a sit before he could kick out at the late ones. Out of habit, he immediately sought her out among the crowd. One of the students, a blond young male who was wearing the Special Effects attire was walking towards Fia and Addison who, by some miracle, were actually early for their class. They were sitting on the second row with the Fashionista talking to her in what seemed to be a serious discussion before Fia realized that the SFX tech had approached her. Several others noticed it too and some had whispered amongst themselves. Normally he could care less about this kind of tripe event but the hall was suddenly buzzed with excitement when the boy talked her with a nervous face.

Hunt knew he was above eavesdropping- he was above the emotion of jealousy as he was the one who had cut their ties but he can't help but notice the way the boy (who was actually her old partner for an assignment) smiled when she pleasantly grinned at his words and gave a small nod, prompting him to chatter like an imbecile (which was how Hunt had puerilely described it) before he took his seat on the row behind Fia and Addison.

 _That'_ s her game? Make him jealous and flaunt her power over him? Well unfortunately for her; he wasn't the type of man who would grovel for a woman to come back to him. And if that was really her plan, did she really think he would feel the slightest hint of envy towards an SFX tech?

He could almost laugh at the pathetic excuse of-

"Fia!"

Everyone's attention was grabbed by a flashy pink hair and ripped jean shorts. Lisa Valentine jogged right up to Fia's seat and gave her a hug all the while saying,

"You lucky girl! You've just won the jackpot!"

Fia's eyes widened before she shook her head at the noisy pop star. "Lisa, I don't think this is the time to-"

"Oh c'mon! _Chris_ asking you to be his plus-one on his movie premier is a bombshell! You should be planning your engagement party right now and lock 'im down!" Lisa giggled before she stopped and finally noticed a very, very irritated man who was standing in front of everyone. The other students gawked at Lisa's words as if she announced that she will enter a nunnery.

"Miss Valentine" he growled, "I would appreciate it if you would bother someone else who isn't in my class". His tone was soft but venom dripped on every syllable. His left eyebrow started to twitch and the singer had taken the hint and ran out of the hall. But not before giving two thumbs up to Fia who was sliding down to her chair for some unknown reason.

'Chris' she had said. The only 'Chris' Hunt knew who was having a premier night that day was Chris Winters. Did she agree to be his date? Were they an item now?

Well Chris could have her for all he cared because right now, he was more focused on trying to impart his knowledge to these noxious soft-headed young adults. And with that he started-

"The basis of every dailies is-"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

If he had any second thoughts about being a masochist, then this would confirm the earlier statement.

Because he had just turned on his TV and watched the entertainment channel that was covering the movie premier with a poker face and a glass of scotch on hand. The camera showed the hyped audiences behind the velvet ropes as the limousines pulled up by the driveway. One by one, the cast and crew of the movie walked on the red carpet; smiling and posing with the fans for the cameras. He knew the fake smiles from genuine ones and almost everyone wore the masks. Chris Winters came into the view, making almost all the female scream into a high-pitched tone that nearly broke the speakers of the TV and his ears.

The young actor was smiling, a real smile that got even wider when he gently pulled someone next to him. There she was, wearing a silver dress with her hair pulled up to a stylish bun. Fia grinned reservedly at the reporters who wasted no time thrusting the microphones to their faces. While Chris answered all the questions regarding the film, she excused herself and walked towards the velvet ropes where Hunt spied Ethan waiting amongst the screeching fans. Once she was out of the picture, a rather enthusiastic reporter asked the actor,

" _Chris, is it true you've brought Fia Harting as your date tonight?"_

Before he can answer it, another reporter interjected, _"Is it true that you're more than just friends and frequent coworkers?"_

Chris gave an enigmatic smirk (which Hunt deemed as a smug expression) before he answered, "Well I don't want to get ahead of myself. For now, we're just here to enjoy the film!"

The camera now shifted to Fia, who was also being goaded by the paparazzi-  
 _  
_ _'Fia, is it true that you and Chris have been seeing each other secretly for months now?!'_

She was caught off-guard at the question; the natural blush of her cheeks had shamed the rouge that was dabbed on her face and her eyes showed that the very idea was simply impossible to be true. But she just shook her head and said "Oh no, I just came here to support him. Actually we're just-"

The sudden wave of nausea hit him and before Hunt knew what he was happening to him, he was doubling over the porcelain toilet and heaved out all the liquor in his system. After spitting out the last sour taste from his mouth, he flushed the toilet and lashed out a curse. HE washed his face with the cold water and rid his mouth from all of the traces of alcohol. He could still hear the voice of the reporter that seeped from his living room,

"There you have it folks; the two people the public wants to see get together may OR may not have a secret relationship so this leaves us with another cliff hanger. What do you think Mark?"

An energetic male voice replied to the woman's question "Well I don't know about Chris but Fia Harting, the director of 'Permanent Wound' and producer of 'Centaurus Lost' was keeping quiet about her love life. But if she and Chris would get together- then Hollywood will get a new power couple!"

Hunt's grip on the edges of his sink tightened at his words. Clearly Fia had come with the actor as a plus-one, maybe she just went there as a friend- it might even be a PR move since Ethan's tailing her to the theater with a VIP pass he wore around his neck.

He pushed the power button on the remote savagely before he plopped himself on the couch and tried to sleep off the migraine that started to attack him. Minutes- maybe even hours had passed before he heard the annoying beep of his phone. He turned around and tried to ignore it but the sound persisted. With his patience wearing thin, he stomped towards the infuriating device, almost throwing it at the wall to silence it when he saw the words that flashed on the screen:

 _ **5 missed calls from**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fia H.**_

And one voice message.

His thumb hovered above the confirm button before he placed the phone down the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers? Luckily I'm a BIG fan of them :) And naw, I'm not gonna bash Chris in my stories, he's an absolute sweetheart. Unfortunately, I liked HuntxMC better so, sorry Christopher, you won't get the girl this time. The next installment will be Fia's POV so you'll get some answers to her behavior.

I wanna thank my reviewers you had… well, reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the fuel that keeps this fanfic afloat because without you, this fic would've been kaput!

 **Guest (anon)** : Wish granted! I'll throw in the proposal fic in the future ;)

 **kinghudson** : Aw thanks! Don't worry, as long someone would review this to see if my stories are any good, I won't stop just yet. Have a lovely week as well and I hope to hear from you soon, your opinions mean the world to me!

 **snowharvester** : Hahaha thanks! I'm glad you liked her. I almost went with the generic female-Hunt type but I rewrote her character and that's the origin story of Audrey xD

 **AnonymouslYours** : Uh yeah, I did for security purposes :) Whew, I'm glad you love Fia, I tried not to make her a Mary Sue s much as possible. And regarding Fia's nationality, you'll find out next time ;)

Man, you guys really like angst/drama huh? Anyways, I hope Hunt didn't come off as OOC here because I based his behavior here in his dialogue from the third date when he said he was a mess when he walked away from Yvonne and he's also human (as human as a game character can get) so a moment of weakness is good for him. No one can be strong all the time especially if it's straight from the heart.

 **READ AND REVIEW as usual to show support!**


	6. Reintegrate

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Six:

Reintegrate

(Background song recommended: 'I May Not Let Go' by Peter Bradley Adams)

* * *

She wanted to hear his voice; even if it's a scolding tone or a growl of utter resentment. But as she held her breath with the voice mail recording, she dropped the call and stared at the blank screen. Maybe she wasn't as brave as she thought she was.  
 _  
_ _'I missed you...'_  
 _  
_ _'Do you really want us to be over?'_

 _'Have I done something wrong?'_ _  
_  
So many things she wanted to say to him for the past few days but she found herself running away. She was the one who pushed and in the end, her efforts were futile because of her sudden doubts.

Fia took a deep sigh before she leaned against the wall, her hand that was holding her phone slid limply on her side. Her black hair was slightly damp from the shower she took after attending the movie. Chris had invited her to attend the after party but she politely declined; making a thinly veiled excuse about an assignment she had to submit by Monday. The young man must've seen through the lie but thankfully he didn't pry and even escorted her to a hailed cab while she forced Ethan to go to the party as her stand-in, fully knowing that he wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like this one. It was partly out of friendship and partly out of guilt since he had been dropped by his other clients during the whole Silver Circle fiasco.

As soon as she stepped out of the cab, she almost had a heart attack when some of her entourage; led by Lisa, Aria and Crash welcomed her back with a handful of questions like who was there, did she meet this or that, was the movie great or (probably the strangest question which was asked by Lisa) has she made out with Chris Winters, which she immediately responded to a resounding no.

She made a laughable excuse of a yawn and asked them if she could just answer their questions tomorrow since she was drained, which was actually true. Even though she had attended premiers before, especially her own movies; the past few days had been hell for her. She would spend hours in the night staring at the ceiling before ultimately opening the laptop and study her notes.

She was never the studious type but she needed to distract herself from what she was trying to avoid. Addison was genuinely surprised to see her at class when Fia spent the night in her dorm after Hunt broke up with her, crying her eyes out while the fashionista stroke her back in a soothing manner.

Her eyes thankfully didn't puffed out, the cucumber and cold wet cloth over the eyes trick worked like a charm and she reverted back to her usual vibrancy. When Hunt entered the room, he didn't even look at her direction. In fact, it was like an ordinary day in class where he's standing in front, talking and they're sitting on the chairs, taking notes. So she took that as a sign that it was time to move on; after all, why should she act despondent in front of him?

The one thing she hated was looking weak. And if he thinks that he will be given a chance to witness her in a helpless state after crushing her heart, boy he's got another thing coming.

So from that day on, she acted like nothing ever happened between them, like the past eighteen months (not counting previous months with the tepid dates before they made it official) never existed. As if it was a horrifying dream... or a wistful nightmare.

But she never took off the necklace he had given her as a gift to mark their first anniversary. When he broke up with her; she contemplated whether or not she should return it but she didn't have the guts to face him outside the classroom just yet.

 _'A coward'_ she thought, _'I'm a real coward'_ _  
_  
Putting a brave front was hard but everyone bought it... except Addison and Ethan. One knew what was really happening and the other just knew that she's faking; she wasn't that good of an actress after all. Her agent didn't ask questions but instead, he distracted her with projects and introduced her to some of the people he'd met at the after party. Ethan's way of lifting her spirits was effective, but Addi wasn't taken by their agent's method.

"You have to talk about it sooner or later Fia" the blonde stated as they walked to the lecture hall "Avoiding the issue isn't going to make it go away. Wasn't that the same thing you told me when I didn't want to talk about Ratzik?"

She didn't want to think about what happened- frankly she wanted to leave it well enough alone like a monster in the closet. There were important things that needed to be done and discussing about her recent break up isn't in that list; if he wanted to break things off with her, then fine.

She jolted back to reality when her phone suddenly rang and the name **'** _ **FourthPersons**_ **'** appeared on the screen. The rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins as she scrambled to answer it.

"H-hello?!" she said- more like screamed into the mouth piece.

She heard him take a deep breath and his voice which sounded huskier than usual, "You've been calling me for a while now. Do you have _any idea_ what time it is?" he pointed out.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and imagined that he was lying on bed with a scowl on his face, squinting at the clock. A small flutter erupted from her chest and her traitorous lips curled upwards as she pictured it vividly.

"What do you want?" he barked out, making her brain go to overdrive to fabricate a perfectly good excuse as to why she was calling him in the most ungodly hour in the morning.

 _'Tell him!'_ her inner voice called out, _'Tell him that you don't want to break up- or ask him why at least!'_ _  
_  
"I-"

* * *

"Wait- so you told him that you 'accidentally' pressed his number from your contacts and just hung up right after?"

Fia nodded dismally as she speared the tomato with her fork. She and Addi were sitting in a small corner restaurant not far from the dorms for their usual Saturday brunch. The blonde instantly knew there was something wrong when Fia came by to her dorm; she called it a 'mother's instinct'.

Why Addi thought of herself as Fia's mom, she'll never know, but it's a good feeling to be taken care of for a change.

Addison sighed before she took a long gulp from her glass as the director looked outside the window. It was tough, she had to see him almost every day but whenever she looked at him, he didn't seem to be perturbed by it at all. There were no awkward moments, like nothing ever happened between them. If he wanted to forget everything about them then she will follow the suit- hell, she'll even pretend that she never lov- _liked_ him in the first place!

Fia made a huffing sigh, making Addison look up from her pasta carbonara and raised a brow at her. "Are you thinking about Hunt right now?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Pff, no!" she snorted before changing her answer to "...maybe"

Addi shook her head but a smile was present in her pretty face, "It's kinda easy to know that you're thinking about him."

Fia childishly poked her tongue out and shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth. As she chewed on her food, her mind started to wander towards Hunt yet again.

The things that happened between them meant everything to her. Even the small insignificant moments like the way he wipes the corners of his mouth from right to left or how his cologne smelled and clung to his clothes, or his obsession to keep everything in place. Fia suppressed a chuckle when she remembered the time he flipped out when she accidentally bumped against his bookshelf and put the books back randomly. He quickly noticed it and forbade her from touching any of his stuff whenever he's not present.

She sighed and grabbed the glass of water in front of her, drinking it all with a single gulp. Addison wiped the corner of her lips and tucked a stray section of her long hair behind her ear,

"I think you two should talk about this Fia. It's all too sudden; both of you're going to throw away the time you've spent together just like that?" she asked.

She answered with silence. And that silence provided Fia the time she needed to gloss over the lingering fact as to why she liked Thomas Hunt in the first place.

 _His maturity?_ No, he can be immature when he wants to (i.e the cold shoulder move when they were trapped in the studio)

 _His looks?_ Well, it might've helped covering up his negative personality.

So what was it about him that just made her heart skip a beat?

Everything about him just set a fire within her that was both chaotic yet calming.

His passion, the ingenuity of his work, his eye for detail... everything about him piqued her interest that slowly formed into grudging respect and finally into an amorous light. Hell, even his egocentric, jaded, critical and bad-tempered side was endearing to her. She briefly thought she had lost her mind until she realized that his harsh words were meant to help them and she began to appreciate the assignments he had given to them.

Hunt may not be the nicest guy in the world and his teaching methods were all about negative reinforcements but it kept her grounded... rather, it was him. His criticisms, no matter how blistering; had always hit their mark. And in turn, she actually learned a whole lot from those experiences and not just textbook stuff.

Fia swept her bangs away from her eyes and interlocked her fingers, deep in thought. She didn't notice Addison go through her purse to retrieve a glossy paper. The fashionista gave one short look at her best friend before she handed it to the distracted young woman. It managed to snap Fia back to reality as she took the pamphlet and read an ad about the opening of the observatory that was added to the planetarium.

"I figured you need some cheering up" Addi said, "I don't really like the way you're handling this but you could use the distraction for a while."

Fia stared at the picture of a large dome-shaped building with a sky full of stars on the background and looked up to give her friend a sad smile, "Thanks Addi."

"What're friends for, right?" she replied "Sorry if I'm being a Nosy-Mary but I want you to be happy. You seem a bit... _different_ after you two split up-"

"How am I different?" Fia challenged, earning her a pointed look from the blonde.

"Well, you act defensive for one" Addison enumerated "You're irritable and so aggressive that you managed to get Bianca and her entourage to back off with a single glare (although I'm actually impressed by that), you overwork yourself and the fact that you flirted with Elijah before class yesterday is not typical Fia behavior!"

"I didn't flirt with Elijah!" Fia pressed, "He was just asking if I can take a look at his new CGI prop for a project-"

"Over lunch!" Addison clarified "He's got the hots for you ever since your assignment with him. Plus, when he asked you about that weird Spielberg thing, you smiled at him-"

"Smiling to another person is not flirting, Addi! And for your information, I'm actually interested with the prop since we can use it for a project that we need to get done by next week!" she said, her patience wearing thin.

Addison threw her hands up in defeat and shook her head, "Fine, you're not flirting with him. But in exchange for the observatory news, you gotta have to do something for me."

Looking at her friend's distressed expression, Fia can't help but give in, "Okay, what is it?"

* * *

 _Go to the observatory by six._

That's what Addison asked her to do, along with asking her to leave her phone so there will be no distractions during her time in the planetarium. It was indeed suspicious but Fia shrugged it off; knowing that Addison meant well.

The ride to the planetarium was nostalgic, the first time she went there was with... him and he was reluctant to go because there will be other people there and a high chance that they might bump into someone who knew them but she took the risk. For her, he was worth it and she was so ready to give everything to make their relationship work.

Pity it didn't last.

The cab dropped her off at the entrance and she walked to the newest addition of the building. It was empty except for her, must be because most people were enthralled by the holographic models of the constellations on the other side of the facility. The circular room was large with an enormous and, no doubt, powerful telescope that dominated the whole section. Star charts and models of the planets decorated the walls as well as the portraits of famous astronomers.

Fia walked to the refractor telescope and looked through the lens. Without thinking, she adjusted the coordinates and observed the group of stars that peeked behind a thin layer of clouds. It was his constellation. The one she named after him.

'Orson'

He really hated that, which is why she named it after his second name. There was a thrill of danger every time she tried to get a rise out of him. Or maybe she just wanted to see his left eyebrow twitch. It was a little game they play; she will try and get him flustered and even panic a bit. Consider it a payback for what he did in the last April fool's joke which splendidly backfired on her and her classmates.

And in turn, he will rile her up; belittle her capabilities as a director and studio owner. One time, he basically shredded her opinion about the necessity of a good review over a scathing criticism right in front of the class and Singh was observing that particular lecture. God that woman's too obvious. She nodded and agreed to everything Hunt said and with his humongous ego stroked, he promptly thanked her and even stated that at least _someone_ was using their brains.

"They can both jump off a cliff for all I care" she growled under her breath.

"Hissing at a telescope doesn't become you" a voice erupted behind her.

She turned around and her whole body froze like she was doused with a bucket of cold water.

He was standing there with his hands in the pocket of his gray trench coat. His whole appearance was (of course) immaculate and intimidating but she didn't avert her eyes. It was like she saw a ghost with the sudden drain of blood from her face and the thick air that draped around her. They just stared at each other, no words exchange- hell; it was as if they were both holding their breath.

Finally, Fia decided to break the tension "What are _you_ doing here?"

Not that he wasn't allowed to visit the planetarium but it's impossible for him to go to the observatory at the exact same time as she did. Too much of a coincidence...

Hunt scowled at her words and crossed his arms across his chest, "You were the one who texted me to meet you here."

She blinked, "I didn't-"

He took out his phone and showed her a text message that was sent from her number. A name immediately popped into her mind 'Addison'.

 _Damn it!_

She pursed her lips and dropped her gaze to the floor. The sound of her heartbeat was like thunder in her ears and her palms grew clammy as the seconds ticked by.

The shuffle of his feet thawed her from her position when he started to turn his heel to exit the room. The words flew from her mouth before she could stop herself-

"Is it really over? Between us, I mean."

He froze at mid-step, his whole posture stiffened as her words slowly sunk in. Even she was surprised by her question but she knew it rang the truth; it was the very thing that plagued her for the past nine days.

Hunt's shoulders slackened considerably before he turned to her, his expression was unreadable.

"I thought we had discussed this before Fia" he stated, his voice was cold and dismissive but she didn't back down, not this time.

"No, you told me that we should stop and I just went away quietly. But we didn't sit down like mature adults and talk it out" she spat out, ire fueled her boldness and right now, she didn't care if he was her professor or president of the goddamn country; he **WILL** mind her!

His jaw clenched as he tightened his hands into fists. The way he glared at her would've made a weaker person squirm but Fia held her ground; she will not be daunted especially when she had the right to get a decent explanation from him.

"Why would you want an explanation now?" he asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're currently more elated that you don't have a burden to your career."

Her eyebrows creased with confusion; "What are you talking about? Thomas, I just wanted to know what made you want to break up with me. You can't tell me it's because of the 'student-teacher' status crap anymore 'cuz we lasted for a year and a half."

He didn't say anything- didn't even have the decency to look at her. Somehow, this gesture caused her to shake her head and leaned back against one of the metal railings. It was like they were back in his bedroom on the night of his dinner party. She ran a hand through her hair and let it fall limp on the side before she sighed.

"Really? No answer, no explanation at all?" She let out a laugh, more like a mocking chuckle than out of amusement, "You just happened to wake up one morning and then decided to break it up between us? Really classy-"

"I did it to protect the both of us" he suddenly answered, making her look at him.

"Protect? Protect me from what?"

"From everything! _Priya_ had been asking-"

The name of the other professor made Fia grind her teeth in frustration "Well if you cared so much about Singh's opinion then you should've gone out with her instead!" Her irritated scream echoed around the spacious room.

Surprise colored his usually detached expression; she could honestly say he did not expect her to lash out on him. But before he could compose himself, Fia found herself continuing her tirade.

"Why? Was it because I'm not good enough? Not as sophisticated or pretty or intelligent as Singh? Or maybe you decided to ditch me for someone who has higher caliber than a college student? Let me guess, Professor Singh made you realize how wrong I was for you and-"

"Will you shut up and let me talk?!" he roared, effectively silencing her.

He took a deep breath and gave off a tired sigh like there was a great weight burdening him. He looked straight into her eyes with burning intensity; as if he was trying to allocate his emotions to her. "If anyone should ever know about our rendezvous, our careers will be over and our lives will be ruined. Our relationship had been wrong from the start-"

"Will you stop that? I'm tired of hearing the same excuse over and over again" she yelled. "And I don't need you to protect me; I can take care of myself!"

He let out a mocking laugh, making her blood boil at the sound; "You can't even get through a negotiation without Ethan holding your hand like a helpless infant! You've been burned multiple times just because you believe that there's still some moral decency in others when you know fully well that this is a cut-throat industry!"

The dam where Fia had been storing all her hidden anger and sorrow broke with that single statement and she unleashed her fury on the older man- "Don't bring Ethan into this! He's one of my best friends and one of the hardest workers in the university; at least _he_ cares about me! May I remind you that I got you to direct 'Centaurus Lost' without speaking a word and I chose to give everyone the benefit of a doubt because, unlike you, I'm not an inconsiderate, narcissistic, pig-headed _**asshole**_!"

Oh how she loved seeing that color red bloom on his face and the twitch that emerged right after her rant-

"You may have the basic tools to be successful but your naivety will be your downfall! We may be out of the school but that mouth of yours can certainly land you into bigger trouble"  
 _  
_ _'He's gone back to 'Professor-Mode''_ she seethed in her mind. It was his defense mechanism whenever he felt she was pushing over the border. And she will wreck that border with a huge bulldozer and a steamroller just behind it.

"You know what?" she replied her tone soft yet lethal like a Belladonna's bloom "I saw what you wrote on your journal. The one where you said that you will only put your career at risk for that once-in-a-lifetime woman. You made me believe I was that person, and I gotta tell you, you really had me fooled. At first I thought it was only Marianne but it appears you've got Singh on your hook too."

His handsome face grew pale at her words. No doubt he was trying to figure out when she found out about that little secret of his. But his voice grew darker as he advanced towards her with an intimidating step "I'm not a player, you and I both know that."

"But I'm not important enough to keep around" she countered, unconsciously taking a step back at every step he made to her direction before she realized her back made contact with the railing. "I don't know why you changed your mind but if it's about Singh then you should've-"

"This isn't about her. I told you I'm just protecting the both of us-"

He stopped when he saw her face and she knew exactly why. She hurriedly wiped her eyes behind her hand like a child before she offered a fake smile "No Thomas. You broke up with me to protect yourself; that's the truth and you just wanted to spare my feelings."

Her chest clenched like it was caught in a vice and she felt her heart break as her hands fumbled at the nape of her neck to undo the clasp of the necklace. Hunt's dark eyes narrowed as she held out the very last memento of their doomed relationship, waiting for him to take it.

"It's supposed to be a gift" he choked out.

Normally she would've relished at how disconcerted he was but she kept her head down "I don't want to keep something that reminded me of this disastrous relationship" she whispered.

He wasn't her first boyfriend, she had a serious relationship once during high school but... things got complicated and she was the one who broke it off between them. Since then, romance wasn't in her list of priorities but after all the time she spent with her cantankerous professor, both inside and out of the campus grounds; she knew that she had never felt so strongly to anyone before.

At first, she thought it was hatred. He critiqued every single thing she did, the way she dressed and disapproved the way she does things (which was mainly unorthodox) but hatred itself was a cold, unrelenting feeling which simmered under the guise of indifference. Anger was a much closer emotion that can describe what fueled their initial dislike towards one another. Until Addison jokingly commented that it wasn't really anger but, to put it bluntly, more about sexual tension. Much to her embarrassment.

And she was unraveled as they stood face to face in stillness. Hunt didn't move and neither did she; her arm still outstretched to give back the small yet important trinket.

She winced when his large hand covered her smaller one into a firm grasp. Her hand was about to slacken when she found herself trapped in his arms. _'Fight it, fight it'_ she repeated like a mantra in her brain but when she tried to push herself away, he easily pulled her back.

She clenched her eyes and began to curl her hands into fists, hitting him on the chest in a moment of childish fit. " _Stupid, stupid jerk_ " she hissed against the fabric. Tears began to escape her eyes like a broken faucet; looking weak in front of him wasn't in her mind right now.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his normal strong voice was now rasping and faltering, as though he was asking her what he should do.

Fia grabbed the front of his clothes, the scent of the cologne was how she remembered it and the warmth and sturdiness of his body which always made her feel safe from this hard, dog eat dog world still gave her that sense of security. He made her feel strong yet so impossibly weak at the same time.

Remembering that she still haven't answered his question, she wound her arms around his neck, the necklace still within her loose fist, and pulled herself up to nestle her head to the curve of his neck. She opened her eyes and stared sideways at the models of the planets on the farthest corner of the room.

"I'm tired" she uttered, "I'm tired of trying to push you into a relationship you have no faith in. Tired of always reassuring you that we could somehow make this work." She buried her head against his chest and as she took a shuddering breath, tears fell down in a rapid pace from her eyes to his clothes.

"I'm so damn tired of pretending that I didn't love you-" his arms tightened around her as he lowered his head on top of hers "-it feels like I'm drowning" she ended with a choked sob. He was the only one who had seen her like this; she didn't shed a tear when Stone cheated them out of millions of dollars or even when she thought she was about to be booted out of the university.

She dropped her arms from his neck down to his sturdy chest and began to push away from him but he held her down, his left arm was wrapped around her lower back and the other was on her shoulders. "Let go" she quietly demanded, fear slowly crept into her system. Not that she feared him, but the fear that she will crumble under his touch and the lack of distance between them was something she needed to avoid right now.

"No" he answered back.

Her eyes widened before she grasped on his forearms and looked up to him, fury present in her eyes-

"Hunt, _let me go_ " she ordered again but he didn't listen. Damn he's stubborn as always.

"Stop making it harder for me" she pleaded, her voice cracked as desperation seeped into the tone.

"I don't want to lose you" he quietly stated.

Her lips curled and her grip on his forearm tightened, she though she felt her nails pinch his flesh as she glared at him. Her warm brown eyes were alight with unabashed fury, "Make up your damn mind! You broke up with me and now when I'm about to walk away, you reel me in. Do you want to be with me or not?!"

He didn't say anything but his right hand clutched on to the fabric of her gray cardigan like it was his lifeline. She was about to yell at him for being a self-centered, selfish bastard when he tipped her head back and captured her lips.

Everything she was thinking about all turned to mush as he kissed her. The familiar warmth spread across her chest and she found herself kissing him back with just as much ferocity.

After a couple of minutes- which was too short for her, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes were close but his face was tranquil like it was the calm after the storm. He slowly opened his eyes and stared right into hers. His effect on her didn't change as well; as soon as they locked their gazes on each other, she could feel a spark of electricity rush through her and without thinking, she placed a hand against his cheek and he leaned in to her touch.

Seconds felt like minutes...

And those minutes became years for her as they continued to look into each other's eyes; trying to decode the thoughts of one another before she opened her mouth and boldly declared,

"I love you"

His mouth twitched before he leaned over and pressed a soft peck on her forehead. "I know" he simply replied.

A vein near her temple popped; this self-entitled, pompous-

"I... love you too" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath made her toes curl and heat flush across her face.

"So..." she tentatively hummed as she leaned back against the metal railings to look at him, "Does this mean we're back together again?"

Hunt rolled his eyes before he straightened up and held out his hand. She cocked a brow before he pointedly stared at her hand which still held the necklace. Fia reluctantly placed the silver jewelry to his palm before he gestured her to turn around.

He placed the chain around her neck and clasped the hook back; the pendant fell squared between her collarbone and for a moment, she felt like the past week was just a nightmare.

"Next time" he said in a placid tone "If you ever try to return this to me again, I will strangle you with it."

Fia cracked a bright smile before she hugged him and bantered, "There's my boyfriend!"

He rolled his eyes yet again and tugged her out of the room and she willingly followed with a large grin on her face, smiling like a moron. But as they passed the gift shop by the entrance, Fia stopped.

"Wait, I just have to get something."

"Please tell me you're not going to buy those tacky postcards" he drawled out, earning him a withering stare.

"No, I'm going to buy a gift for a friend"

* * *

"Are those chocolates planets?!" Addison gasped as Fia held out the rectangular box that held eight balls that was covered with vivdly beautiful colors; each representing a planet.

Fia nodded, "There's an exhibit by the gift shop and they featured this chocolates. They're from Japan but the chocolatier L'éclat had sold them here in LA for a limited time so I figured I'll get them for you as a way to say thank you for what you've done for us."

"Well you both needed me. You're both stubborn idiots so I had to give you the push because you won't reconcile by yourselves!"

"Okay, I'm hurt that you think of me as a stubborn idiot like Hunt; but you're definitely the greatest friend anyone could ask for"

Addi made an "Aww" sigh before she latched their arms together and entered the lecture hall. The blonde woman dropped her voice and whispered, "So, how did it go?"

Fia shrugged nonchalantly as they entered the room; their professor was already pacing on the stage with his eyes trailing at the female director. Addison was quick to see it and before she could pinch Fia for making her doubt herself, Hunt called out;

"Walk faster, I'm not wasting my valuable time just for you to find your seats!"

"Yes professor" Fia drawled out before grabbing the seats on the second row. As Addi settled on the seat, it was then that she noticed that Fia was wearing a very unusual outfit. She was wearing a gray turtle neck sweater, which was weird since it's like a hundred degrees outside but the thin silver chain was definitely eye-catching and the star pendant was gorgeous with a diamond set on the middle.

"That's a pretty necklace Fia!" Aria complimented as she sat down on the chair next to Fia's. "How many carats is that?"

"I honestly don't know... it's a present" she answered, sending a quick look at Hunt before she flashed a smile at Aria.

An unfortunately familiar giggle erupted from the row behind them and they looked around to see Bianca sneering "Psh, that little thing? _Puh-lease_ , I've seen a mood ring that's bigger than that _pebble_."

Lance and Jenni sniggered at her words. Addi and Aria were about to retort when Fia turned to the celebutante with a smile on her face,

"Oh believe me Bianca, this one costs more than all your nose jobs put together."

Bianca sent her a dirty look before the three of them resumed their positions with barely controlled giggles. Addi wiped the corner of her eyes before she looked at Fia's clothes closely and noticed an unusual anomaly on the exposed part on her neck. The fashionista suddenly understood why she was wearing a turtleneck.

She leaned over to Fia and whispered "I take it you both spent the entire weekend... making up for lost time?"

A deep red blush appeared on Fia's cheeks and cleared her throat, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about..."

* * *

Note: The **'FourthPersons'** = **'Professor Hunt'** anagram came from the Action Hero side quest.

The chocolate planets are legit. You can order them via online and they cost like $50 per box. Too expensive for me xD

A/N: Guys, I love you all so much~

Sorry for the late update because I wrote tons of different versions of this before I could settle with this one. The original version was supposed to be a kiss under the rain, Ezra and Aria-style (PLL fans will know what I'm talking about) but I want to make it their own thing. Which meant there will be insults and fighting involved.

Now for the wonderful reviewers who had given me motivation, where would I be without you?

 **Kimi Kill-heart** : I'll post the continuation of chapter 3 for you in the next chapter ;) Thank you for the confidence boost I really need it and I hope I will grow into a good writer (in fanfiction at least xD)

 **Reflection of Perfection** : Thank you thank you for pointing them out! I really need to proof-read my works before posting them xP I think only MCxHunt fics exists here in ff Hehehe but I`m happy you approved my MC and Hunt`s relationship quirks. I actually plan to write the proposal fic as the last chapter of this series but don`t worry, I`ll fill this up with more stories and one shots before I finish it. And good luck with your own story ;)

 **kinghudson** : Aww you`re in Germany right now? So jelly! Yes, they're two idiots. Idiots in love and I also love a bit of angst. Too much sweetness will cause diabetes y'know. I hope you liked this and I hope to hear from you soon!

 **AnonymouslYours** : Your wish is my command! Hope you liked it!

I'm happy because we broke into a 1000 views, yay! Thanks for the support everyone~!

 **Read and Review for support.**

 **Suggestions, Questions, Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome.**


	7. Clueless (Request)

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Seven  
Clueless

(requested by: Kimi Kill-heart)

* * *

Two young women sat on a table inside Freddy's, the hotspot for business meetings and where celebrities catch up with one another; their faces were hidden from the view with their menus. The other patrons shot them a suspicious look but the pair didn't seem to notice the attention they were receiving as they were too busy spying on the two people who were sitting in a booth. Lisa nudged Aria and tilted her head to Fia and Chris' table; "Didn't I tell you this would work?" the pop star inwardly cheered as she watched the actor and the director converse animatedly on their table.

Aria adjusted her sunglasses and lowered her menu to whisper to her best friend's ear, "Fia does look like she's enjoying herself."

"I told you Operation 'Business-Lunch Meeting' is a winner" Lisa smugly said, "Telling them that they need to talk about the next project for Fia's studio is pure genius!" The pinkette triumphantly grinned as she leaned back on her chair, giving herself a pat on the back.

Aria giggled, "And I just love wearing these black outfits, it's like we're two super-secret agents!"

"You mean _hot_ secret agents" the pop star clarified before almost jumping a foot off the ground when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around to see Addison dressed in her blue denim jacket and jeans, "Sorry I'm late, I had to make a call".

Lisa grabbed her on the forearm and dragged her to the chair, forcing her to take a seat and thrusted a menu to her face. "I told you to wear black! And keep your voice down, do you want to Fia and Chris to know we're here?!" she hissed to the blonde woman.

* * *

 _-Addison-_

Addison just shook her head and sneaked a peek at the table right across from theirs. It was one of the rare moments that Fia traded up her favorite beige sweater and plaid skirt for something entirely different And this time, it's a very chic-looking light plum wrap dress and matching one-inch heels. The fashionista silently approves.

Chris was dressed to the nines as usual and sipping on his steaming cup with his handsome face alight with life. Fia had a huge smile on her face as well which in turn, made the blonde woman smile too. The previous weeks had been tough, after that little 'backstabbing' debacle that took the whole studio by storm, the director really needed to get some time for herself.

Beside her, Lisa took a sip of her mimosa; her blue eyes bright with excitement as Chris leaned closer to Fia and whispered something to her, making the director place a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. The fashionista turned to the entrance of the bistro; praying that there were no paparazzi around when she saw a tall figure walk into the restaurant. Those squared shoulders, Italian hand-tailored cashmere suit and the perpetual frown on his chisel-jawed face was hard to miss.

She unconsciously gave a relieved sigh until Lisa turned to where she was staring and hissed, "Damn it, did they invite Hunt?!"

Aria followed the direction they were staring and gasped "Do you think he's here to talk them? I thought you only told Fia and Chris?"

"I did!" her best friend replied "Fia might've told him but we can't be too sure. Lots of people go to Freddy's to meet up."

Lisa glared as her eyes followed Hunt who confidentially maneuvered himself around the tables. " _Don't_ you dare..." she quietly threatened. When Hunt arrived at Chris and Fia's table, the singer let out a rather loud _"Damn it!"_ and was quickly quieted by Aria and Addison who covered her mouth with their hands.

Lisa swatted them away and hissed "That girl's making it hard for me"

Aria adjusted her seat to scoot closer to Lisa and whispered, "I really think she thought this is all for business."

"At least she didn't bring Ethan along too" Addison offered. What the two didn't know was that it was Addi who texted Hunt, telling him that Fia and Chris are discussing a new project, all under the pretense that it was a mass text for everyone affiliated with the studio. Although Ethan would no doubt hear about this lunch meeting and will put Fia in the hot seat once she gets back to the campus.

The trio watched as Chris greeted Hunt with a firm handshake before the older gentleman took a seat closer to Fia's. Lisa's lips formed into a downward curve, "How will they have a good date if Mr. Jerk-Ass is breathing down their necks?"

"Aww, does this mean their date's over?" Aria lamented as Lisa flagged down a waiter and asked for their bill.

"Wait, I haven't eaten yet!" Addi protested before she shrunk under Lisa's glare.

"I'm not going to sit around while they talk about boring business deals; we have to make another plan!" Lisa hissed as she slapped down a hundred dollar bill in the table and walked right out of the venue with Aria tugging a dismal Addison who was staring at the other table's meal.

"But... food..."

* * *

"Okay. So Operation Business-Lunch Meeting was a bust but this time, I have found a way to get Chris and- Addison will you drop that fish taco and pay attention?!"

The blonde shrugged in a casual manner as she swallowed the food in her mouth, "Hey I'm not about to starve myself just because your plan didn't work"

Lisa's eye twitched as she placed her hands on her hips "It was perfect until Hunt dropped in. I've got another plan and this time, it's fool-proof."

As she bit into the last of her fish taco, Addison listened intently to the strategy; wondering how she was going to foil this "operation".

* * *

Two days later...

The sound of static was deafening as the three women stood in front of the table of the SFX studio of the campus. A small black box which looked like an intercom provided feedback from a sneaky small device that was ten blocks away from where they were. Aria shushed Addi and Lisa who were squabbling-

"I can't believe you really locked them in!" Addison screamed, her face flushed with anger.

Lisa crossed her arms in a defiant manner and glared at the fashionista "I don't get why you're so pissed; you were there when I told you guys and you even said 'Yeah go for it!'"

"I thought you were joking! I can't believe you locked them in the studio! What if no one comes by today?!" Oh god; this singer's going to be the death of her.

Lisa rolled her eyes and turned to Aria who was busy listening to the bug they had placed in Fia's pocket (courtesy of Aria who had a penchant for hugging her friends) which Lisa 'borrowed' from Dean's drawers. The plan was to trick Fia and Chris into going to her office alone and they will lock them in; therefore forcing the two of them to converse and grow closer. The fact that her office was a no-signal dead spot helped too,

"Hey- they're doing something!" Aria gasped, forcing the other two to quiet down. A wicked grin erupted on the pink haired woman's face as she leaned in to the speaker to hear Fia's voice-  
 _  
_ _"-okay, just steady it so I can reach up"_

Chris' voice followed right after **"Are you sure you can reach it? I can give you a boost so you can-"** **  
**  
"What are they doing?" Addison asked with confusion. Lisa's face contorted in annoyance when realization dawned upon her.

"They're making a break for it!"

"But how would they-"

Aria's question was cut short when they heard Fia talk in an apologetic voice _"Uh Chris? Not that I underestimate your physical prowess or anything but... I don't think you can carry me."_

"Ouch" Aria winced.

Even Addison felt sympathy for the action star; it's not every day that a mega-star like Chris Winters gets to be undermined by a twenty-two year old college student. But Chris was quick to bounce back and even chuckled, **"Maybe you should try to boost me up sometimes to show me how it's done"** **  
**  
"At least they're flirting with each other" Lisa sighed as she leaned her back against the edge of the table. She picked at the loose thread of her white jacket when they heard metal creak from the other side. They leaned to the device, trying to make it out when they heard a loud 'BANG!' followed by a soft grunt.

"What was that?" the celebutante asked her accomplices but they're as clueless as she was.

Their answer came when they heard the chair Lisa had placed under the doorknob being pulled away, the sound of the legs being dragged on the wooden floor caused a slight scratching feedback that made them all flinch.

 _"Who would put a chair here?"_ Fia wondered aloud before Chris rejoined the conversation.

 **"That was a good high jump"** he praised **"Ever think about becoming an action star instead?"** **  
**  
 _"Nah, I'm better working behind the scenes and besides, this wasn't really the first time I got trapped in a room"_ she explained. Aria had a curious expression on her face while Lisa was almost frothing in the mouth; furious that her plan was foiled yet again.

 **"Really? I want to know what happened with that one"** Chris snickered.

 _"We had a field trip in one of the studios where they were filming 'Love is Everywhere' then Hunt-"_

Fia's words were cut off when Lisa yanked the plug from the socket, causing Aria to frown "Awww I wanted to know what happened!"

"I'll tell you later" Addi assured her as their self-proclaimed leader stomped out of the room with a fierce glint in her eyes. The blond really wanted to tell Aria and Lisa what was going on but it wasn't her secret to tell and besides, if Hunt and Fia found out that she blabbed; Hunt will expel her and Fia will smother her in her sleep because Hunt will break it off between them. Being their secret-keeper was such a thankless job sometimes. The only thing that got her going was the stories Fia reluctantly shared with her. Who knew Hunt wears boxer-briefs?

She and Aria ran after Lisa who they found leaning against one of the walls with a frown. A rare thoughtful expression broke into the singer's face as she crossed her arms against her chest, "Did Fia ever talked about the perfect date?"

"Uh... Fia's not the fairy tale romance-type that's for sure" Addi answered, unsure where their conversation was going.

There was something about the deep-thought look on Lisa that made her... nervous. Lisa's usually impulsive and go head-on with her problems, she's not a person who schemes or plans anything but once she wants something- she will do anything to get it. So she jumped when Lisa suddenly peeled herself away from the wall and led them to her dorm.

"Where are we heading now?" Aria groaned, her thin stilettos weren't made for long walks.

"Getting information" Lisa answered with a smirk on her lips.

"We're going to a library?" Addi asked before she heard Lisa snort.

"No, the internet!"

* * *

"How is checking her Facebook account gain information?" Aria asked as they sat on Lisa's bed. Posters of concerts, both hers and other artists' littered the walls and ceiling. A fender caster was leaning against its stand and an amplifier was covered with studded leather jackets. Her room was messy and it was a miracle that she can find anything under the pile of clothes.

Lisa browsed through Fia's page, scouting for clues as to what would tickle the director's fancy and came to a new territory. "Ugh. Most of these pictures and status pages are new! Where are the embarrassing baby pics or the super awkward high school prom photos?"

Addison's curiosity was piqued as well. Fia never mentioned about her high school life, saying it was almost like a lifetime ago. The only thing her entourage knew about her was that she had a boyfriend once but only described him as 'cute' and 'complicated'. Addison and the others ultimately dubbed the guy as HSS, as in High School Sweetheart.

Finally, Lisa typed in Fia's name and a couple of pictures tagged to her appeared. It was under the accounts of several people with names; Julian, Autumn, Payton and many more. Her name popped out with a profile picture of her younger self, at least seventeen with her black hair pulled up with a white headband and her shoulder-length hair was curled at the ends. Behind her was a huge Victorian building that was covered with crawling ivy and a gray horse poking its head out from a stable. It didn't look like a farm as there were other buildings beside it but the details of her clothes had given them a new insight about their friend-

"That's impossible" Addison gasped.

Aria's eyes grew rounder whereas Lisa's jaw slackened, "She's a Prep?! No way! I thought she's like a nerd or in student council or something!"

"That Burberry flare silk dress and limited edition white-gold heart pendant from Tiffany and Co. says differently" Addison breathed out.

Fia was always the one who had the down-to-earth vibe; her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when they went to Chris' beach mansion and shared their excitement when they took Lisa's car out for a ride. The shock subsided for a while as Lisa continued to snoop around her other Facebook account. She had almost eight hundred friends and her cover picture caught their attention.

"Damn, was her high school exclusive for hot people only?" Aria japed as they studied the contents of the photo. In the middle was the teenage Fia; fair faced with the slightest hint of make-up and on her left was a pretty girl with mocha-toned skin; her face was bright with a huge smile and a lacy pink crop top which read 'Preps Rule!' Next to her, was another girl with a tanned complexion and her brown hair tied into a side braid. There were splotches of paint all over her clothes and a silver locket was peeking out of her yellow cardigan.

On Fia's right, there was a tall muscular guy wearing a football uniform. _'GQ material'_ Addsison appraised, this was the type of guy any football team would want as a poster boy. There were grass stains all over the jersey but he didn't look like he cared and gave the camera a small grin. And next to the jock was a skinny awkward looking guy with a mohawk. Behind him was a girl with pink hair, her folded arm rested on his shoulder.

"Friends forever" was the caption.

Lisa clicked along the pictures; most of them involved an event or a project. "Man, even in high school she's a busy bee" she scoffed "Just looking at the pictures makes me tired" There was a charity for Cybersmile, a fancy cotillion, tree-planting and even a party where the banner read,

 _ **"Welcome Back!"**_

Finally, they came across a single photo where Fia was beaming happily at what seems to be a camera phone and there was a guy next to her, a smug smirk on his face with his arm draped around her shoulders. That could only mean-

"Woah, he's _HSS_?! Fia told me he's "kinda cute"! This guy is gorgeous!" Lisa yelled in an outraged tone.

"Aria, you're drooling" Addi whispered to the blushing heiress before she turned to Lisa,

"I don't think we should snoop around anymore Lees" she cajoled "If Fia and Chris are really meant to be together... then it will happen. But sneaking into Fia's other account isn't going to make them date each other."

Lisa made a strange sound from her throat before she groaned, "Fine." She turned off her laptop and flopped down the monitor with a huff, "There, happy?"

Addi shook her head at Lisa's immature display before she sat on a chair and stared her straight in the eyes, "Look, Fia's not entirely clueless. If she's ready for a relationship, I'm sure she won't need our help finding a new guy."

* * *

 _-Fia-_

"Don't test me"

His irritated growl was music to her ears. It's not like she was doing it on purpose or anything, she's just... withholding some information.

He was sitting on his reading chair, his lips formed into a thin line as his eyes devoured the TMZ article. She kept the enigmatic grin on her face as his jaw slowly clenched; no doubt his anger was rising, he thought she won't notice it but oh... she did. He thought he was like an impenetrable wall, impervious and invincible but if something like an article from a tabloid entertainment section can shake him- well, she had given him too much credit.

She had seen the article and it even made her grin for a bit before she realized that there's a high chance he'll see it too. The headline did print out her name after all. **'Chris Winters and Fia Harting: Secretly Dating?'** under that was a picture of her and Chris entering the studio side by side and another picture showed them entering his car before he dropped her off at Hibiscus, completely unaware Hunt was inside; waiting to pick her up for their Friday movie date which was usually set in his bachelor pad.

They were about to start when Hunt read that specific article and Fia found herself relishing this power over him. Make him feel threatened; make him crumble under her hands. Yes, she's enjoying this too much.

"They did say Chris and I look good together" she hummed as she stretched her arms up and lounged on the couch; the image of perfect ease. Hunt's left eyebrow started to twitch and his eyes narrowed; he wasn't a jealous person, that she was sure.

The one who should be jealous in this relationship was her. Aside from Marianne and Singh, she noticed how many roving eyes from both genders drank in his appearance wherever they go. If it's not his handsome face, it was his mere presence; there's just something about him that was so... him. Like that made any sense.

Hunt (finally) turned off his computer and turned his attention to the smirking director, "Are we going to watch or not?" he asked in an irritated voice.

Fia grinned before she walked to the coffee table and began to select through the bundle of DVDs she had brought over last time. She would've gone back to her dorm first but there would be a high chance she'll run into Lisa and she will have to hold herself back from strangling the singer. She's not a moron; Lisa was the one who led them to the office and was the last one who left them. What she was after, the junior director didn't know but it was cruel of her to involve Chris in the prank.

When they got out, she told him about the time she was trapped with Hunt at a studio, he gave a smile (although it didn't seem to reach his eyes) and said "Hunt really had an effect on you huh?"

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Whenever you talked about Hunt... you're intense. It's like every word was * _ahem_ * passionate and deep. Just- yeah..."

They finished the talk with awkward silence before he offered her the ride. Chris was such a gentleman...

She was pulled back to the present when she heard the man take a deep breath and sat on the couch, his jaw remained clenched. No doubt he was irked about the headline but more of because she was drawing attention to herself, therefore making it harder for them to sneak around.

Hallucinating that Hunt's jealous was fun... but she knew that he'll never be so petty as to feel jealousy. He already placed himself on the pedestal and thought himself above everyone else...

Yep, he had no reason to be jealous.

* * *

A/N: Not my finest work but I think y'all know where this is going to right?

I would love love LOVE to thank everyone who had reviewed this and to all the readers… even if I don't know you guys.

 **AnonymouslYours** : Awww thanks sweetie! :3

 **Reflection of Perfection** : Agreed, too hard to update especially if it's 1 am in the morning xD I need to drink coffee…

 **whereMAD** : Thank you, I hope you liked this one :)

 **kinghudson** : Sweetie, get outta my head xD That's what I was about to write on! But since I love you, I shall dedicate if for you~

 **bothergirl99** : Thank you for the kind words. PS, Hunt's date is gonna be updated next! Can't wait!

 **morbidsweetie** : I think this chapter answered your question xD

So… any inkling as to who the old flame is? Hint… meh, I think you know who it is… or do you?


	8. Indulgence

The Professor and the Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Eight

Indulgence

* * *

At first, she thought it was just how he lived.

The modest-sized house can fool anyone to think he led a simple life- tell that to the small (yet priceless) Grecian vase that sat on an antique cherry wood table that was on the other end of the hallway. All of his furniture were handcrafted and meticulously picked and polished to perfect condition.

His suits consisted of Armani, Gucci and Prada, no doubt it cost a pretty penny which he can easily afford and the sleek black luxury car that sat on his driveway was the testimony of his wealth. And though Fia didn't want to admit it- she was a bit intimidated by the lavishness that surrounded him. His usual suit costs more than her semester tuition fee in Hollywood U and he barely bat an eye when he gave her a beautiful sterling silver bracelet with a genuine diamond pendant that was shaped into an eight-point star just because she saw it on a catalog once when they were in his house and said it looked nice.

Addison had exclaimed on how jealous she was that Fia had Hunt wrapped around her finger but the director wanted not the materialistic grandeur but rather to understand and get to know about him better. Lately, they had been dining to exclusive restaurants, watching plays and musicals at high-end theaters and while it was nice... she'd rather have them watch their favorite movies in his house eating take-out or just talk to each other on his couch.

But he won't listen to reason. He kept spoiling her with extravagant things she didn't even need... except for the ALEXA XT Studio camera with lens synchronization and hi-def electronic viewfinder (something she was secretly saving up for).

Okay, maybe she liked the attention but she can't help but wonder if they would get on to the emotional stuff. She knew he came from a large family with siblings and a cousin that he reduced to tears because she didn't do the character justice. He liked to read (that's not really a shocker) and puts jalapeno slices into popcorn. He likes- _tolerates_ , Cam North's earlier films and he loved films because in a way; films connect every single person with one scene and, in his own words, movies gives him hope.

That's all she got so far and she yearned for more information.

The soft tune of her ringtone made her blink back to reality and Fia found herself back in her dorm room with the curtains drawn and the name ' _ **FourthPersons'**_ flashed on the screen of her phone.

She gingerly picked up the gadget and answered it, "Thomas?"

"Are you free tonight?" he asked.

"Depends" she teased, "Should I expect something great to happen later?"

She heard him scoff on the other line "Never doubt what I can do, _Fianne_ "

Fia cringed when he said her first name out loud, making her wish she just wrote her first name as 'Fia' in the college application. She feigned a burdened sigh and replied in a dramatic tone "If you insist. I guess I have no choice but to grace you with my presence."

"You can't even do a decent voice acting to save your skin" he jabbed "Thank God you took directing as a major or you would've flunked out on the first semester as an actress."

Fia rolled her eyes as she walked to her closet with her phone glued to her ear "I nailed the acting class remember?"

"You only got an acceptable grade because it was mainly about ad-libs. If there's a real script right in front of you, you would just bore me with your wooden acting" he replied.

"Okay apart from wounding my ego, can you at least give me a hint on what we're gonna do?"

"All I can say is wear something nice"

Fia cocked a brow; suspicion dripped into her voice "The last time you said that, I had to endure living with Bianca and drink wine with a dead mouse in it." The young woman flinched as she recounted that particular assignment; she had seen things that can't be unseen even if she doused her eyes with holy water.

"Just dress appropriately" he sighed "I'll meet you at the studio."

"Thomas?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me... nothing too fancy, alright?" she pleaded. There was a moment of silence in his end before he gave his answer-

"Of course"

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

Fia gawked at Hunt with a glint in her eyes. He said it won't be anything fancy and yet they were sitting on the driveway right in front of La Rouge, one of the most exclusive restaurants in LA and they were next in line for the valet parking.

"It's hardly fancy, it's just dinner" he shrugged only to lift a brow at her distressed face. "What are you so flustered about?"

Fia squirmed into her seat, tugging at the hem of her black and white dress (which was actually Addi's new prototype for a new line) and her Chelsea boots-covered feet shuffled uneasily on the carpeted flooring of his car. She knew he won't let this go so she straightened herself up and kept a wary eye out of the window at the same time-

"It's just... I don't really feel comfortable with this" she sighed before she turned to face him and saw that he was giving her a look that meant for her to elaborate her words.

"It's not just about the restaurant, its more about the things we've been doing and the gifts..." she trailed off, hoping that he would get what she was trying to say.

"And you don't like this kind of dates?" he clarified, making her chuckle at his confusion before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's not like I don't appreciate it because, really, I do. But the high-roller life isn't exactly sitting well for me" she ended it with a sigh. At first, he was silent; making her nervous because a silent Hunt can mean two things-

Either he was thinking or he was seriously pissed and Fia prayed that it was the former.

Finally he hummed under his breath and leaned against his seat, "Then what do you propose we should do then?"

 _Click_

Click

Her mind twisted like a Rubik's cube as she thought of a possible activity they can both enjoy before she snapped her fingers together-

"I might have something in mind"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" he teased as he started to back out from the lane.

"Just drive" she drawled.

* * *

 _-Hunt-_

"I knew I was going to regret this"

Hunt heaved a great sigh as he crossed his arms on his chest with a disapproving frown on his face, "If you wanted to have a picnic then we could've just-"

"Shhhh!" she tutted as she pulled him along through the brightly lit spot by Mulholland Drive. The still silence of the place except for the chirps of the crickets gave him a sense of calm although he wouldn't give her a pat on the head just for that. He made a confused expression as she leaned against the wooden railing and ushered him to get closer.

"Are we going to make some sort of suicide pact, because I don't think we're in that stage of the relationship or mind frame... yet."

"Oh haha, you're a regular comedian" she scoffed before she turned to look at the sight in front of her. He too glanced at the view and stared at the glistening lights of the city and the outlines of the buildings of downtown LA. The thin lines of the spotlights danced on the sky and the thin curtain of the smog hung over the city like a gray veil.

"It's such a shame" she whispered, her voice was so soft it almost got lost with the gentle wind that blew through their hairs. "You can't see them even when you're on a high vantage point"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He had never seen her with a melancholic air- she was usually so bright with energy and a fire of determination in her eyes but now the light brown orbs held a sense of pensivity that didn't sit well with him. She looked better smiling...

"Before all the spotlights and flashy buildings, this spot could've been one if the best spots to watch the stars. But now they're hidden behind the artificial lights... It made me kind of sad just thinking about it."

His eyes softened as he mulled over her words. Was she trying to be philosophical? Or was it some kind of comparison?

"I was wondering, do you always take your dates in expensive dinners or fancy galas?" she inquired, though her eyes still focused on the city.

"Not particularly" he answered "Most of the time it's dinners and sometimes watching movies or attending social events."

"And the expensive gifts?"

He cocked a brow and leaned on the railing, watching her by the corner of his eye "Where is this coming from?"

Fia lifted a corner of her mouth and turned to him "Don't worry, it's not like I'm jealous of you exes or anything but I just wanna let you know that you don't have to spend that much money on me. I'm not that high maintenance"

"Maybe not in terms of money" he japed, making her nudge him with an elbow. "You don't need to worry about those kinds of trivial things."

Fia made a face before she propped her elbows on the railing and leaned forward, her black hair danced with the breeze "It's not about the money- I just want to get to know you better" she confessed.

What does she mean by that?

She must've read his mind because she continued explaining her apparent disparagement with their recent dates-

"The fancy restaurants, the jewelleries- they're nice but can't we just have dates like the time we went to that drive-in movie? I've learned more things about you while eating popcorn with jalapeno slices than a formal dinner at a fancy restaurant, it felt kind of... stuffy"

She said the last word with an apologetic tone.

He was taken aback; she was the first person he dated that was repelled by his ostentatious ways of courtship. But truth be told, even he was surprised on how willing he was to burn cash just to take her to lavish venues and spoil her.

Maybe he was trying to make up for all the things he had said to her in the past?

Hell no.

He would never take back a criticism no matter how blistering it was.

But maybe it had something to do with winning her over affection ever since the day he noticed Fia held a certain affection for music especially the song 'Free Bird'.

It turns out she dated someone back in high school and while she said that they broke up amicably, he knew that there was more than what she was letting on and he found himself competing with someone who was out of her life for five years now.

 _'This is ridiculous'_ he berated himself _'Since when do you have the compulsion to compete with someone who was no longer relevant?'_

He was reeled back to reality when he noticed that she was staring at him with concerned eyes. He instantly knew what she was thinking- her face was an open book and she can rarely control her feelings except in the direst situations.

He felt a light flutter in his chest as he took in her appearance; the black hair that was always held up with a white headband and low ponytail, her pale skin that would immediately flush if she was blushing, embarrassed or furious. Without saying anything, he leaned down and captured her lips. He felt her jump slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers raked through his hair, sending waves of electricity throughout his body. He pulled back when his lungs demanded oxygen but kept her close, his heart beating in a furious pace as he tried to keep his breathing in a normal pace.

Fia tucked her head on the curve of his neck and pulled him close and in turn, he laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. He thought she was the one seeking comfort when he realized it was he who needed it.

Insecurity was something beneath him but as soon as he saw the tenderness in her eyes as she held on to the CD, the sudden rush to make her forget about ' _him_ ' was too great and he started to buy her things and take her to places that was overwhelmingly extravagant, unknowingly alienating her.

Maybe she was used to the more casual dating scene. And she did say that she just wanted to spend more time with him. Talking was obviously out of the question when they're in the theater and opera house and it was tough to have a moment for themselves since the waiters kept checking up on them and the musicians' instruments made it hard for them to hear each other.

Fia's a simple person... she valued how the time was spent more than the place. She likes intimacy above material means.

"Alright" he sighed, making her look up to him with a questioning gaze.

"No more 'fancy stuff'" he promised "Just know that if you're going insist eating out on a fast-food joint, I'll have to put my foot down".

Fia giggled before giving him a peck in the lips, "Did I just force _the_ Thomas Hunt to compromise?"

He rolled his eyes at her sudden boost of self-confidence "Keep that up and you'll be back to being single."

"Pfft, like you can resist me."

Hunt shook his head before leading her back to his car, "I think we can catch a few movies at the drive-in."

"That's more like it" she hummed in content and held his hand all the way to the car.

 _ **End**_

* * *

A/N : Thank you for patiently waiting and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry I was too busy with moving and… tumblr, yeah….

I have several posts of stories there so you can check it out (the link is on my page)

bothergirl99: All I can say is that you have hit the nail on the head xD

kinghudson: OMG I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! The next one would be posted next week I promise!

fioreariadne1: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Lana (anon): Thank you so much for the praise! I hope you will stay with this series x3

Kimi Kill-heart: I'm so sorry for the late update, I have so much to do and I was distracted by outside forces but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

Guest(anon): Thank you, that meant a lot

Getzam94: Awww thanks!

Koehler: Don't worry, I plan on finishing it :)

Read and Review!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

In a small hotel suite in Sacramento, a young man placed his guitar into the case with great care just as a knock came to his door. A bearded man's face poked in and grinned at the younger person,

"Hey Ezra, ready for your next gig?"

The aspiring rock star looked up from his guitar and gave a single nod, his eyes glistened with excitement as he heaved his bag over his shoulder,

"Y'know me, I'm always prepared. The real question is- Is Hollywood U ready for the best opening concert of their life?"


	9. Auction

The Professor and The Fledgling

* * *

Drabble Nine

Auction

* * *

A large stage was propped on the function room of the Sheridan Plaza; crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling and long tables that held numerous flute glasses filled with the finest champagne.

At the back of the stage, numerous young adults were alight with excitement and nerves as they watched the growing crowd to fill the enormous hall. Aria Sheridan sauntered to the scene with a twinkle in her eyes and a cheery smile played on her lips.

"Everyone!" the hotel heiress announced, garnering the attention to her "I would just love to thank you all again for participating in the first ever Hollywood U Dating Auction!"

Several students whooped and cheered in response as Aria began to hand out pins shaped like seashells to the students, "I promise you guys will have tons of fun and you'll be given an all expenses-paid date in all the most romantic parts of the city!" she assured before she went to one of the changing stall and knocked on the door.

"Everything okay in there?"

Addison poked her head out, her long golden hair tied in a stylish bun, and gave Aria an apologetic grin, Yeah just have to work up some nerves"

Aria nodded in understanding before calling out to the small space, "Get ready Fia, we're on in 15 minutes!"

* * *

Addison gave her a grin before she closed the door and sighed. She turned to look at Fia who was fumbling with the black cocktail dress the fashionista had graciously lent her for the event. Unlike the rest of the people outside, the female director was less than enthusiastic about the auction. And why would she? She was roped into this by a certain pink-haired singer who will be smothered by her sleep about five hours from now and the guy she was not allowed to date- let alone be in a relationship with, is absent in this event.

"I don't think I can do this" she muttered as she slipped on the fabric over her shoulder.

Addison frowned as she helped zip her up before she forced the director to turn around and looked at her squarely in the eye, "You can! Think of it as a challenge for the both of you. Maybe he will even make a bid and carry you off the stage~"

Fia raised a brow at Addison's words before she sighed deeply and went to her hanged clothes to fetch her phone. Still no messages or calls. It made her feel a bit abandoned. No words of reassurance? No ' _I won't let another guy touch you'_ schtick?

Then she remembered it's _Thomas Hunt_ she was actually talking about and this is the real world, not some twisted fantasy.

A persistent knock on the door and a voice reminded them that they will be on in five minutes. Fia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder to see Addison with an encouraging smile on her pretty face. The blonde gave her a hug and squeezed her hands with her own, "It will be fine, I promise!"

* * *

The event was... actually fun, honestly speaking. She watched her classmates being bid on and even Addi had raked a generous amount only to be surprised that it was Ethan who took the winning bid, making the blonde blush a bright red hue on her cheeks. Aria squealed happily at the turn out of the event so far and finally, Aria began to introduce her to the crowd.

"It's my honor to introduce the youngest producer and the director of 'Clash at the Sunset', 'Permanent Wound' and the producer of 'Centaurus Lost' among other films and the hit TV drama, Kingdom Come. Ladies and gentlemen, one of the star students of Hollywood U, and owner of the Rising Stars Studio - Fia Harting!"

Being on stage with the spotlight focused entirely to her was a different feeling. She was used to being the one who was in the back stage, making sure everything's going perfectly while giving orders at everyone to hustle up.

Beads of sweat started to form on her skin and it felt disgusting. Her eyes squinted under the harsh lights as she stood in the middle of the stage.

Wolf-whistles and applause met her as she stood in the middle. Her brown eyes scanned the crowded room and immediately spotted Ethan and Lisa on the front table. He gave her a wink while the pop star gave her a rather wicked smirk which Fia can't help but think that the pink-haired woman had something sinister planned.

"I will now open the bid for 15!" Aria announced, her eyes shone happily at the thought.

A paddle with a number shot up on the air from the third row.

"15 from number 23! Do I hear a 20?"

A stranger made the bid. He was a huge guy with a shaved head wearing a pin-stripped suit; like the ones Ethan wore every time they attended an important event where he can land the best connections. She can't help but feel dejected when she didn't see Hunt among the ocean of faces; though it's pretty much obvious that he can't actually make a bid since it'll blow up the entire 'secretly dating' play.

Plus, he didn't like this sort of thing.

"Ooh, 20 from number 50!"

Fia squinted through the crowd and recognized Elijah, her Special FX classmate who was dressed in a nice tux. He was sitting in one of the tables near Ethan and Lisa and even gave her a short wave which she mindlessly returned, earning her a cheeky grin from Aria.

"Do I hear a 25?"

"I bid a 100!"

All eyes trailed to a young man wearing a smirk dressed in a black suit. Fia's eyebrow quirked upwards; confused as to why Chris Winters would even make a bid on her. Her eyes suddenly lined with Lisa's own pair and the wicked grin got even wider. The need to strangle the singer was almost too great but she managed to suppress it and gave a grateful look to Chris' direction. He wasn't the worst one who bid on her and Chris is a friend so a platonic "date" would be a good thing.

But the large man from before, number 23- from what Fia could recall, raised his paddle and announced "400 up front!"

Shock rippled among the crowd; even Ethan looked surprised at the amount. Aria's eyes widened at his words and cleared her throat, "Wow! I mean- ahem, 400 to number 23!"

The heiress looked around the audience with a slight bounce in her voice; "Any counter-bids? No? Going once, going twice- and sold to number 23!"

For a moment, Fia had imagined that the man would rip his face off and reveal Hunt's face and whisk her away- but that's all for wishful thinking. And the guy wasn't that bad... even if he looks like a bouncer in a suit. So she just gave a tight-lipped grin as a round of applause erupted (albeit much less enthusiastic due to the lingering shock) before she gave a curt nod and headed backstage.

She quickly changed out of the dress and into her regular clothes; her heart quickened at the numerous possibilities on how this night might turn out to be. She sneaked a glance on the corner of the stage to find Ethan talking to Addi with an apologetic grin on his face. True, Fia did feel a bit betrayed by Ethan's lack of help during the bidding but he had used up all his money to bid on Addi. She can't help but support her best friends' somewhat vague relationship even if it means having to date someone.

Heavy footfalls shuffled behind her and she turned to see the man talking to Aria while nodding as he slipped a large folder. He then turned to her and gave an acknowledging nod.

' _Not exactly a talker is he?'_ she thought to herself. She turned to say her goodbyes to her friends but found that they were in the middle of a heated discussion so she decided to just text them later.

Aria gave her a bright grin which she hesitantly returned before it slightly fell when Lisa came into the scene with an apologetic expression on her face, "Sorry Fi. I thought Chris was going to win you for sure."

"Lisa..." she said in a growling tone before the man cleared his throat and offered his arm. She tucked her shoulder bag under her arm and took the pre-offered arm with a small smile for courtesy.

They walked out of the hotel, past the lobby where she saw Lance talking to a brunette fashionista, making Fia wonder where the hell Bianca was but it vanished quickly when she saw the male model kept smiling in a genuine manner; maybe this was a good thing. But the girl might get into hot water if Bianca would ever catch wind of this.

Finally, they exited the establishment and he led her to a black limousine. He opened the door for her and she slid in, surprised that he didn't follow and closed the door behind her. Memories of the Silver Circle began to swirl into her mind and she was about to haul her ass out of the vehicle when something or rather- someone, stopped her.

" _Fia"_

A new voice caused her to look around and found Hunt, sitting on the cushioned seat with a flute glass on hand and in a grey suit. He was smirking... and that almost made her smile.

 _Almost_.

"What the hell?! Wha- what just happened?" she gasped.

"I believe I just won the bid on you" he confidently said and took a sip of the light amber liquid from his glass.

Heat flushed on her cheeks as embarrassment and anger covered her. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms to show defiance- now was not the time to act so smitten, especially when she thought he didn't give a damn about the auction.

"Would it kill you to tell me things?" she huffed, earning her a raised brow.

"If I told you then you wouldn't be nervous" he simply answered "Sometimes fear is a good teacher."

Fia bit back a growl and blew a strand of hair from her eye "I'd rather be stuck in a room full of zombies than spend another second with you right now."

Of course she didn't mean that, but the man has to learn that he can't always use theatrics to get his way. She still haven't forgiven him for the zombie prank and the vampire charades (although the one with the Mad Muse ring was certainly no hoax) and right now, all she wants was to go back to her dorm, take a nice warm bath and make him grovel at her feet for forgiveness.

Hunt snorted as he slowly swerve his glass, the champagne glisten under the lights as the car began to move.

"Are you going to sulk all evening because I just spent a lot of money on you" he drawled, although there was a speck of amusement in his voice.

The young woman resisted the urge to poke out her tongue but she just contented herself by giving him cold shoulder. Her eyes drank in the sight of the LA nightlife through the tinted window- The flashing lights, the thrum of the speakers from the clubs and the never ending lines and flashes of the paparazzi's cameras.

While she loved a party or two, she doesn't like to attend social functions three nights in a row, unlike Lisa who has a calendar filled with club appearances, ragers and birthday parties of other celebs. Fia would rather hole herself in the dorm room, watching movies and playing with her camera. Something tells her that her high school friend and fellow Prep, Payton, would be disappointed that she wasn't as much of a social butterfly as she was before.

' _College drained the social animal in me_ ' she japed mentally as she leaned against her seat. Her eyebrows rose when the car rushed past the Hollywood U campus and took a familiar route to his neighborhood. She turned to him after 20 minutes of pure silence with suspicion in her eyes-

"What are you up to?"

A smug smirk made its way to his lips, they both knew that he had turned the tables on her with her curiosity and the need to know everything that's going on around her.

"I just spent 400 diamonds, do you really think I would take you to someplace exclusive?"

"Yes" she truthfully answered.

"That would be predictable" he drawled as the limo parked by the driveway of his home.

The chime of her cellphone caught her attention and she retrieved it to see Addison's name flash on the screen. She bit her lip before answering, all too aware that their professor was watching her, scrutinizing every word that she will utter.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.

There was something playing on Addi's end and all Fia could imagine was her two best friends sitting in a restaurant with candlelight and a bottle of the best wine being chilled in the ice bucket.

' _No more romantic comedies for me'_ she snorted before the fashionista answered her question with a whisper-

"Just checking to see if you're okay. I know Hunt's a no-show but the guy seems... nice" she carefully added, not too sure on how to describe someone who looked so intimidating.

"Errr, yeah. How's your date with Ethan going?"

"It's not a date! It's just dinner with a friend"

"Hmmm, dinner where he coughed up 250 diamonds to take you out. I want a friend like that too" she teased, making Addi sputter on the phone before the blonde huffed-

"Believe what you want, I'll just stuff myself with lobster and caviar while you sulk about _'him'_."

"Say hi to our agent-slash- _your_ future boyfriend for me" Fia laughed before Addi hung up. Fia looked up to her phone to see Hunt staring at her impatiently,

"Can we get out of the car now, or do I have to sit through another 'teenage gushing' of yours?"

Fia rolled her eyes as she opened the car and slid out; intending to resume her cold shoulder move on him when a tiny detail nagged her brain-

"Wait a minute- I signed a contract with Aria about dating the highest bidder! What if she found out I breached the contract?" she asked as he followed her suit and exited the car.

Hunt turned to the driver and handed him a small envelope, what it contained- she probably didn't even want to know, and turned to her with an annoyed look, "The contract specifically stated 'To the highest bidder'. Since the money came from _me_ , that would automatically make me your date. Mr. Jones is merely my representative."

"... Is he part of the mob? Cuz I think you just made a shady deal right in front of me" she commented as the limousine drove off into the night.

The older man shook his head and he led her into his house, punching in the numbers in his new security alarm (something he had installed after Bianca broke in and- without his knowledge, so did she) and opened the door. "He hardly fits the description. He just wants to submit his head shot to a certain producer and while I normally don't do favors, this time-"

"You needed one for yourself" she concluded. "Who's the producer?"

"You" he simply said before grabbing a folder from his table and gave it to her.

Fia glared as she snatched the folder from him and skimmed through his resume. Not really noteworthy but Hunt does owe the guy a favor and he did play as an extra in _Prohibition_ so he has some merits.

"I don't know why I'm dating you" she lamented audibly although the teasing tone echoed in her voice.

"Believe me, I'm asking myself the same thing" he responded in kind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates guys, I had a lot of things in my plate but after the holiday bru-haha, I swear, I'm gonna update weekly

Next up… The moment you've all been waiting for… introducing Ezra (aka HSS) to the entourage!... and to Hunt

For my lovely reviewers who supports me by leaving comments and suggestions because without you, this wouldn't have existed out of my cluttered brain:

bothergirl99: I hope you'll forgive me for the lack of updates.

Lana (guest): Thanks! I thought I made him OOC but I figured Hunt's also human so he MUST have a soft side… somewhere xD And get ready for the next installment!

Kimi-Kil-Heart: I think I just heard your wish echoing in my brain xD

Courtney (guest): coming right up :) Until then, you can just visit my tumblr page for more stories

fioreariadne1: Don't worry, this will have at least five more chapters til the finale xD

Anonymous Guest from Latin America: Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

* * *

Teaser for the next chapter

' _Fi?'_

' _Ez?!'_

'The name's Ezra. Fia and I were schoolmates… and uh'

'My ex'

' **That's Professor Thomas Hunt. He's…'**

' **Her professor'**


End file.
